Crimson eye
by Roy-AoiryuuX24
Summary: Su destino no ha acabado, sin poder morir y descansar cae en etherland donde un dragon y su bebe lo salvan, ahora vivira para verla feliz y si eso significa matar a cierto mago oscuro y su dragon del apocalipsis...que asi sea...OC si conoces Koori no ryu, sabes quien es.
1. Chapter 1

**buenas como estan, bienvenidos de nuevo a mi perfil a mi espacio de ideas e historia, trayendo una nueva historia que es un pequeño croossover con fairy tail con elementos, y dejame que lo repita...ELEMENTOS de naruto, el personaje principal sera mi Oc Roy, porque lo explicare, esta es una historia de viajes de roy despues de Koori no ryu, el durante los sucesos de Koory no ryu (que en unos dias tendre el nuevo capitulo) descubre el culpable de tantos disturbios en dimensiones, el lo informa al shinigami pero este no le cree, ellos rompe su relacion y al final de la historia el muere, pero en lugar de "morir" cae en Etherland.**

**advertencia, habra personajes de fairy tail un poco OC, algunos tendran un cambio de genero y otros simplemente les hare bashing...porque, por es divertido.**

**sin mas el capitulo.**

**mi no ser naruto, fairy tail o cualquier referencia de otros animes...solo Roy.**

* * *

El destino a veces es algo… morboso y cruel, puede darte la felicidad en un latido del corazón y arrebatártelo en otro sin pestañar o sentir remordimiento, esos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Roy Picazzo el _caballero_ de shinigami, él había cumplido con los mandatos de la diosa sin pestañar o decir alguna protesta, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón la odiaba, por una simple razón… ella destruyo su vida, le arrebato a sus padres, sus amigos… sus pequeñas hermanas y… al amor de su vida, cualquiera que se le quitara todo eso en su vida, se volvería loco y buscaría venganza por ello, pero Roy era diferente a las demás persona, el prácticamente vivió y lucho durante 2 guerras en 3 diferentes mundo, (las guerras son la de Hagielka y el mundo shinobi) claro hay conoció a muchas persona y amo a muchas mujeres, pero ese amor era superficial, por más que quería amarlas, sinceramente, no podía, su primer amor, la chica que lo saco de su depresión de haber perdido a su familia, la que lo rescato de sí mismo… no podía sacarla de su mente y esa era la razón por la que no cayó en la oscuridad ni busco el camino de la venganza, para honrar la memoria de su amor y vivir para otros sin importar si moría en ello.

Se preguntaran porque pensaba eso y ¿Por qué diablos les importa? Bueno él había muerto en un giro del destino, murió en la batalla final contra Madara Rikudo, después de haberlo detenido su plan Tsuki no me y sellado su Rinnengan ambos pelearon, Roy con la ayuda de su hijo gano pero sus heridas fueron demasiadas incluso para los poderes de curativos de Rin y las habilidades de Tsunade, sin más se despidió de todos quienes se veían devastados por su inminente muerte, pero la más impactado fue su hijo adoptivo Naruto, sin dudas fue duro para el decirle adiós al chico que ahora era un hombre, le dijo que no llorara que estaba orgulloso de haber podido tener un hijo como el aun si no eran de sangre y que protegiera a los todos.

Sin más el gran Haku Ryō no Roy murió dejando atrás a amantes, amigos y su hijo pero también dejando un legado que llamaron "fuego de dragón", irónicamente cuando él fue un dragón Slayer de hielo, la cual era no proteger a tus seres queridos no importa si es contra el mismo Kami el que pelearas

Roy se despertó y se encontró flotando en un espacio negro, sintiendo un dolor insoportable en su cuerpo, con dolor pudo observar que su cuerpo todavía tenía las heridas producidas por su pelea contra Madara.

-urg… duele…maldita sea.-dijo con dolor y saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

En eso una luz lo cegó y luego sintió que caía y poco después impacto en el suelo haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.

El sonido llamo la atención de una figura gigantesca que salió de la cueva a pocos metros donde impacto Roy, dicha figura era un dragón de color azul cielo sus alas adornadas de plumas hermosas color blanca como la nieve y ojos azul profundo, ella era la dragona del cielo Grandinee.

Antes de que Roy callera Grandinee se encontraba en la su cueva cuidando a una bebe de 2 años que recientemente había encontrado, en las mantas donde estaba envuelta tenia bordado el nombre de la niña Wendy, en eso sintió una distorsión en el cielo, como el que ocasionaba el Anima, de repente escucho que algo se estrelló cerca de la entrada de la cueva.

Salió y encontró en el cráter a un muchacho de no más de 15 años con cabello blanco como la nieve y un olor muy peculiar, rápidamente reconoció el aroma era el de Kidora el dragón de hielo, entonces dedujo que este chico era su dragón slayer… pero era imposible por una simple razón, Kidora murió hace casi 400 años y su dragón slayer de aquel tiempo también murió producto del aliento de Acnologia que destruyo un continente dando fin a aquella guerra.

Corto sus pensamientos cuando observo que el muchacho estaba lleno de heridas y se desangraba sin control, así que sin pensar uso sus poderes para curarlo y lo llevo dentro de la cueva.

Luego de un par de días despertó, todavía adolorido pero pudo observar que la gran parte de sus heridas habían sido sanada, eso lo confundió, la caída lo debió haber matado y no solo eso sus heridas estaban más haya para poder de ser sanadas por cualquier método convencional o mágico… alguien de gran alcance en la magia curativa lo debió haber cuidado y curado.

Miro tratando de buscar a la responsable que lo salvo, entonces noto una gigantesca firma de energía que lo hacía sentir pequeño y observo a un hermoso dragón azul cielo con plumas adornando sus alas y ojos zafiro que juraría que podían ver a través de su alma.

-**veo que has despertado…incluso más rápido de lo que pensé-**hablo la figura que tenía tono femenino.

-…ya veo…fue usted la que me curo…debo darle las gracias por ello…pero no se hubiera molestado…no valgo la pena dragón-san.-dijo Roy con tono carente de emoción que fue reflejada en sus ojos igualmente carente de luz o emociones.

Decir que Grandinee estaba sorprendida era mucho, jamás en sus 500 años de vida como dragona incluso si era de los más jóvenes dragones que había, nunca se había encontrado con alguien como el chico…no mostraba signo de alegría, tristeza, amor, odio, ni malicia…era como una hoja en blanco y sin propósito de seguir viviendo.

-**chico… ¿Qué te ocurrió para actúes así?-**pregunto nerviosa realmente le incomoda el peliblanco.

Roy solo hizo unos sellos con la mano confundiendo al dragón y después de susurrar unas palabras se paró lentamente todavía débil por la pelea que tuvo con Drake, se acercó a Grandinee y coloco su mano en el hocico de la dragona y Grandinee pudo ver los recuerdo de Roy, su familia muerta frente a sus ojos, sus hermanas torturadas frente a él sin poder hacer nada, su primer amor asesinada por un descuido suyo, las peleas en la organización Sephiro, hagielka y el mundo ninja, además de enterarse como es que él tiene el aroma de Kidora, su encuentro con shinigami y como ella fue la responsable indirectamente de la muerte de sus seres querido, también observo quienes eran sus mayores tesoros, aquellas personas que tenía en su corazón, la razón por la cual hasta hoy había sido capaz de tener una razón para vivir, su familia, su antiguo amor una chica llamada Yume, un chico llamado Naruto, un grupo de personas con uniformes y capas extrañas y encontró un lugar vacío y pudo ver que su imagen se estaba grabando…el chico estaba empezando a confiar en ella, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad, sentía la necesidad de salvar este chico.

Luego de ese suceso empezó a tratar con el chico y poco a poco empezó a curar no solo su cuerpo sino su alma rota, también ayudo el hecho que Roy empezó a ver a Wendy como su hija y Grandinee pudo observar a Roy sonreír por primera vez después de 5 meses de que había llegado… Roy había encontrado otra razón para vivir…por Wendy la hija de Grandinee…no la hija de la dragona del cielo Grandinee y el chico de pelo blanco conocido como Roy Picazzo.

Los años pasaron y Wendy creció, cuando cumplió los 5 años tanto Grandinee como Roy empezaron a entrenarla, Grandinee su **Metsuryuu no maho **y Roy a acondicionarla en los aspectos físicos y tratar de enseñarle como usar chacra, cuando Wendy cumplió los 8 ella, según la observaciones de su padre Roy, era tan fuerte como un Chunnin que le explico a ella era el rango de un combatiente de nivel medio de donde venía, además ella domino una gran parte de sus poderes de dragón slayer del cielo, sus poderes de curación era incluso mejor que la de la mayoría de los curanderos que Roy encontró cuando se iba en misiones para obtener dinero y comida para su hija.

Roy y Grandinee seguían sorprendiéndose de la chica, era un prodigio en la magia curativa, Roy pensó que se debía al buen corazón y alma pura de la chica ya que no le gustaba entrar en peleas y mejor quería ser una de apoyo en lugar de ser la que ataca.

También se sorprendieron cuando Wendy logro usar chakra, así que Roy le enseño a caminar en los árboles y en el agua, también noto que cuando sus reservas mágicas se agotaban, instintivamente la niña usaba su fuente alterna de chakra, también le advirtió a su hija que cuando llegara hasta ese punto de cansancio tuviera cuidado con el chakra, ya que a diferencia de la energía mágica si tu chakra llega a cero significa la muerte para la persona.

Otra cosa fue la conversación que tuvieron Roy y Grandinee, ella le dijo que en dos años en el X777 tendría que dejarlos por decreto del rey dragón, Roy comprendió eso y prometió cuidar a Wendy incluso con su vida, así que antes de que ella los dejara Roy salió en un viaje de un año para poder encontrar un lugar o gremio para quedarse después de dejar el lugar que fue como un segundo hogar para Roy y la casa de toda la vida para Wendy.

Ahora Roy de 21 años se encontraba en un desierto, pero sintió una gran cantidad de energía mágica en el desierto pero también noto irradiaba tristeza, dolor y agonía. Sin perder tiempo fue a averiguar qué era lo que irradiaba tanta tristeza, principalmente por que le recordaba a el mismo cuando llego a este mundo.

Podía ver lo que era un edificio grande a medio terminar de donde provenía la concentración de magia

-¡Identifíquese no puede estar aquí es mejor que se retire sino quiere que lo matemos!-gritaba uno de los que parecían unos guardias del lugar al ver a Roy se acercaba al edificio.

Roy no respondió y siguió caminando

-¡Alto ahí o enfrentaras las conce…ARRRHG-no termino de decir cuando exploto en llamas negras, el pobre diablo intento apagar las llamas rodando sin éxito luego de unos segundo dejo de gritar y su cuerpo se redujo a cenizas.

Mientras los otros se quedaron plasmados al ver a su mejor peleador derrotado por unas extrañas llamas negras que brotaron de su cuerpo

-Ahora siguen ustedes-decía Roy mientras atacaba uno por uno sin darles la oportunidad de atacarlo

Al final nadie le pudo dar ningún golpe Roy y este se fue caminando tranquilamente adentrándose al edificio, dejando un camino de cuerpos cubiertos de las llamas del **Amateratsu.**

(Adentro del edificio)

Roy abrió las puertas de una manera como queriendo buscar algo, hasta que en un cuarto vio a una niña de pelo oscuro y de ojos del mismo color, su vestimenta era una blusa azul aguamarina aparentemente durmiendo pero si se venía bien se encontraba en un estado deplorable

-Oye niña despierta, oye despierta-decía Roy mientras la sacudía levemente para despertarla

-Mmmmmm ¿q-quien e-eres t-tu?- pregunto despertando y al no reconocerlo o por el simple hecho de estar asustada

-Tranquila vine a ayudarte a escapar de aquí y por cierto me llamo Roy ¿tu cómo te llamas?-decía y preguntaba el peliblanco.

-¿Enserio me viniste a salvar?, yo me llamo Ultear Milkovich- decía alegremente al saber que la iban a sacar de ese lugar.

-Claro que si además tu mama debe de estar muy preocupada-dijo Roy.

-Mi mama, mi mama, mi mama a ella no le importo me abandono en este lugar-decía entre enojada y triste por lo que su mama hizo.

-No digas eso, un padre no sería capaz de abandonar a un hijo, yo también tengo una hija y no la abandonaría por nada, pero si tienes dudas puedo llevarte a donde este ella y puedes preguntarle la verdad a ella-decía Roy algo enojado por lo que dijo Ultear de su mama

Ultear se encontraba en shock y llorando por lo que dijo Roy, quizás no era verdad lo que le decían los guardias de su madre.

-Bueno hay que irnos rápido antes que los guardias lleguen-dijo sacando del shock a Ultear.

-¡Sí!-grito emocionada al ya querer ir con Roy la subió a Ultear a su espalda mientras se iban corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, pero lo que no sabían era que seguidos por la vista de una persona del edificio de pelo blanco hasta los hombros, ojos oscuros, piel oscura, con una figura algo musculosa y de alta estatura

-¿Lo seguimos señor?-pregunto lo que parecía un guardia.

-No déjenlos ir hemos reunido suficiente magia de esa niña para nuestros planes-decía mientras iba saliendo de la habitación.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Roy había sacado a Ultear del laboratorio y el chico peliblanco noto que la niña era feliz como si alguien le regresara las ganas de vivir…realmente esta niña era igual que el al llegar a etherland.

Siguieron camino hacia donde empezaba la nieve y se siguieron hasta poder ver una cabaña de madera en donde afuera de esta se encontraban dos niños por lo que se veía estaba entrenando una magia.

- ¡**Ice Make: lance**!-exclamo un niño de pelo blanco y ojos azul oscuro estaba vestido con solo unos bóxer grises quien lanzaba algunas lanzas hechas de hielo

-¡**Ice Make: shield**!-exclamo el otro niño de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color e igual que el otro niño solo esteba vestido con unos bóxer de color negro quien delante de él se alzaba un muro que lo cubrió del ataca que del otro.

- ¡¿Lyon, Gray otra vez peleando entre ustedes?¡ -grito una mujer mientras salía de la cabaña y ver a sus dos discípulos peleando otra vez Mientras los niños se iban corriendo para escapar del castigo de su maestra, Roy y Ultear vieron a la mujer con diferentes pensamientos como que la mujer tenía un increíble poder y otro pensamiento le llenaba de felicidad al verla Roy se acerca a la mujer hasta llegar con ella y que ella volteara a ver a Roy.

-¿Usted es la señorita Ur?-pregunto

-¿Si porque?- dijo Ur

-Pues me encontré con una cosa que te puede alegra-dijo Roy al bajar a Ultear (ya que Roy la carga en su espalda además que para llegar a la cabaña uso una manta para cubrirla de la nieve y del frio)

-¿Mamá?-pregunto Ultear al ver a su mama en estado de shock.

- ¿E-en v-verd-dad e-ere-es t-tu u-ult-te-ea-ar?-pregunto tartamudeando y llorando de felicidad al ver a su hija.

- ¡MAMÁ/HIJA!-gritaron las dos mientras se abrazaban, Roy veía como el reencuentro de madre e hija después de tanto tiempo al igual que Lyon y Gray.

-¡Ultear, hija mía estas viva!-exclamaba alegre y llorando Ur.

-si mama, gracias a Roy-tou-san-dijo asiendo que Roy tropezara y plantara su cara en la nieve.

-oí, oí, oí ¿Cómo que tou-san? –dijo Ur mirando de mala forma a Roy quien sudaba de nervios.

-s-si me dejas explicar.-dijo Roy.-la verdad es que cuando salimos del laboratorio donde estaba le pregunte sobre su vida y me conto de usted, pero no de su padre y diciéndole que yo tengo una hija me pregunto si podía ser su padre y así ella tendría una hermanita, al principio pensé que era un juego de ella, pero durante los 3 días que viajamos juntos no dejo de decirme tou-san, así que me di por vencido con ella y deje que me dijera así.-explico con calma, pero por dentro estaba nervioso de como reaccionaria Ur.

-está bien, pero tienes que traer algún día a tu hija para que también la conozca si.-dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce que espantaba a Roy.

Después de eso se quedó unos días e interactuó con los otros niños que pasaban a ser los alumnos de Ur Lyon y Gray, ambos era único, Lyon era arrogante pero eso era corregible, pero Gray tenia pensamientos vengativos que le recordaron a Satchi, pero se dio cuenta que no era tan oscuro como ella, así que no temía en que cayera en la oscuridad.

-¡UR, UR, UR!-gritaba lo que parecía un aldeano del pueblo que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban

Todos voltearon a ver lo que quería y por qué se encontraba muy alterado el aldeano

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Aichi?-pregunto Ur

-e-el d-demo-onio-o d-eli-ior-ra e-est-ta a-aca-and-do e-el p-pue-eblo-dijo agitado el aldeano y desmayándose al acabar

Cada quien tenía un pensamiento diferente, Ur pensaba en toda la destrucción que podía hacer como lo hizo en el pueblo donde rescato a Gray, Ultear se encontraba asustada por el simple hecho de decir demonio, Roy todavía al pasar los años sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda la última vez que se sintió así fue cuando fue contra el Juubi, Lyon parecía estar contento al saber de la existencia de ese demonio así él podría demostrar su poder y Gray parecía estar enojado por la mención del demonio y el recordad lo que le hizo al pueblo donde vivía con sus padres y el cómo solo el sobrevivió

-Escuchen bien quiero que los cuatro se queden aquí hasta que vuela ¿entendieron?, Roy cuídalos por favor-pidió/pregunto a los cuatro en donde solo su hija asintió con su cabeza

-¡QQQUUUEEE! CREES QUE ME VOY A QUEDAR AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA ESE DEMONIO MATO A MIS PADRES Y A TODO EL PUEBLO DONDE VIVIA YO JURE QUE ME HIBA A VENGAR DE EL-grito Gray echándose a correr después de gritar

-¡Espera Gray no tienes el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a esa cosa!-grito Ur persiguiendo a Gray.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Lyon ya no se encontraba con ellos, Roy por lo tanto estaba como en estado de shock pero fue sacado del estado al sentir que algo jalaba de su ropa al ver que era lo que lo jalaba vio a Ultear con ojos llorosos por lo que llevo al aldeano y a Ultear a la cabaña

-Por favor trae a mama no dejes que se muera-pidió con ojos llorosos Ultear

-Te prometo que la traeré sana y a salvo no te preocupes-dijo Roy brindándole confianza a Ultear y con ello salió de la cabaña para ir corriendo al pueblo lo más rápido posible

En el pueblo las casas y edificios se encontraban en llamas o ya estaban destruidas por todo la destrucción que hacia un gigante de color azul y en la cabeza tenia lo que parecía un casco era el demonio Deloria

-Ahora sí, vengare a mis padres y detendré toda la destrucción que has hecho- grito un Gray agitado de tanto correr

**-Grooah**-el rugido de Deliora resonó por todo el pueblo y con el rugido se volteo hacia donde estaba Gray

-¡**Ice Make: lance!**-exclamo Gray haciendo lanzas de hielo y atacando con ellas a Deliora

El ataque de Gray no le hizo ningún rasguño y solo hizo que se enfadara y preparara su ataque

-¡**Ice Make: shield**! –se escuchó al mismo tiempo que Deliora lanzaba su ataque que consistía en un rayo de color carmesí que destruyo gran parte del pueblo

Después del ataque se vio una gran cantidad de hielo que alcanzo a cubrir a Gray y a la persona que lo salvo

-Te dije que no tendrías el poder suficiente para derrotarlo-dijo Ur sonriendo

-¡EL NO PERO YO SI PODRE DERROTAR A ESE DEMONIO!-grito Lyon mientras pasaba corriendo junto a ellos

Lyon llego frente a Deliora y se pone en una pose donde su brazo las pone en X y soltando una gran cantidad de poder

-¡YO DETENDRE AL DEMONIO Y PROBARE QUE SOY MAS PODEROSO DE UR!-exclamo Lyon preparando su ataque pero de repente se encontró atrapado en un bloque de hielo

-No puedo permitirte hacer eso, ni siquiera conoces las consecuencias de ese ataque así que yo lo hare ustedes todavía tienen que ver el mundo-dijo Ur caminando hacia Deliora

-¡**Yasaka no Magatama**!-una voz grito y vieron a algo parecido a un rosario con magatamas en llamas golpear al Deloria y alejarlo un poco.

-parece que llegue a tiempo para evitar que hicieras algo estúpido.-dijo la voz y encontraron que era Roy, pero lo que los que los dejo sin habla fue el ser etéreo que se encontraba cubriendo al peliblanco, el ser parecía ser un esqueleto humano cubierto en llamas rojas y que tenía un doble brazo en el lado derecho y en el izquierdo era normal.

-¡qué demonios es eso!-grito gray.

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones, voy a sellar a Deloria, así que quédense atrás.-dijo Roy pero noto que Deloria se preparaba para lanzar un rayo de nuevo así que salto enfrente de ellos y completo su **Susano **que ahora parecía un samurái con escudo y una cantimplora que era sujetada por la mano derecha inferior (en resumen el Susano de Itachi), y grito.

-¡**Yata no Kagami**!-con eso el escudo del ser se posiciono y recibió el impacto, lo demás se sorprendieron que ese escudo soporto relativamente fácil el ataque de Deloria, pero lo que los dejo con la boca abierta fue que el escudo regreso el ataque de Deloria asiéndole un agujero enorme, pero la herida se estaba curando a un ritmo muy rápido.

-¡cómo es posible que pueda curarse esa herida!-grito gray asustado del monstruo frente de él, cuando de repente Deloria fue perforado por una llama en el pecho y entonces lo inimaginable ocurrió, el monstruo inmortal era absorbido por la flama y notaron que la misma provenía de la cantimplora del ser etéreo, Deloria se distorsionaba como si fuera de agua y era absorbido por la cantimplora.

-¿Qué demonios es eso Roy?-pregunto Ur, interesada y asustada de la magia del peliblanco.

-este ser se llama **Susano **y lo que estás viendo es la espada de **Totsuka **o cortadora de sake, una espada selladora, todo lo que sea cortado por ella será sellada en su cantimplora en un mundo ilusorio por toda la eternidad, solo el portador de dicha espada te podrá liberar de ella.-dijo entre jadeos, usar los 3 tesoros imperiales lo agoto más de lo que había pensado.

Los 3 estaban impactados por las habilidades de Roy y miraron como el demonio inmortal era sellado por toda la eternidad, cuando fue completamente absorbido por la cantimplora el **Susano** de Roy se desvaneció y se dejó caer de rodillas jadeando fuertemente.

Después de un grito de victoria de los aldeanos y otras cosas más regresaron a la cabaña de Ur.

-¡Regresamos!-dijo Ur abriendo la puerta

-¡Roy-tou-san, kaa-san!-grito Ultear al verlos y de paso derribándolos con un abrazo

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso? Hasta acá se escuchaban explosiones-pregunto Ultear cuando los tres se levantaron

Así se pasó el tiempo contando todo lo sucedido durante toda la batalla, Lyon se ganó una reprimenda al igual que Gray por no escuchar a Ur, y Roy junto con Ur se ganaron un descanso después de que Ultear los dejara de acosar por que el contarle que ellos dos detuvieron al demonio Deliora fue lo peor que hubieran hecho

Nos encontramos en el pueblo después de un mes desde lo sucedido y en donde Roy ayudo a reconstruir aun en contra las suplicas que él no tuviera que hacer eso.

-¡¿ENCERIO TE TIENES QUE IR YO NO QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS?!-grito una Ultear llorando al ver como se despedía de Roy.

-La verdad es que si me tengo que ir tengo que volver a ver a mi hijita Wendy pero no te preocupes vendré a visitarlos y traerla para que se conozcan un día- respondió Naruto

-Más te vale cumplir con eso o me encargare de que cumplas-dijo Ur sonriendo pero de esas sonrisas que es mejor hacerle caso o conocerás las consecuencias

-C-claro q-que-e v-vend-dre- respondió algo asustado

-Para cuando vuelvas quiero que luche conmigo-reto Gray

-Y conmigo también no dejare que Gray te derrote solo yo puedo hacerlo-dijo Lyon con algo de orgullo y ganándose un golpe por parte de Ur

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que no seas orgulloso de tu poder-reprimió a Lyon

-Bueno los veo tiempo después y espero que los tres se hagan poderosos con Ur así podrán darme algo de batalla no creen-dijo Roy despidiéndose de Gray y Lyon, y un abrazo a Ur y Ultear quien esta se encontraba llorando y empezando a caminar al sur

¡ROY-TOU-SAN ME VOLVERE MAS FUERTE TE LO PROMETO NO DEJARE QUE SIGAN PROTEGIENDO TODO EL TIEMPO!-grito como en forma de despedida y con una decisión que Ur vio que esas palabras no eran solo eso sino que eran algo más.

* * *

**...y listo!, bueno espero que haya sido de su gusto y delen favoritos si les gusto y si no opinen me ayuda para ser mejor como escritor, y tengo un concurso, si eres un fan de koory no ryu, si me envias un oc bien hecho y bueno, lo metere en la historia y en esta tambien, bueno sin mas me despido, se cuidan y hasta la proxima.**

**subido 02/03/2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno gente como estai, bienvenidos una vez mas a este mi perfil, mi espacio guarro para historia y posiblemente si todo va bien, al final de año abrire un canal en Youtube para hacer lets play de juegos y otras cosas, pero volviendo en esto, si alguno de ustedes han leido el ultimo capitulo de koory no ryu avise que me ausentaria por lo menos 2 meses, solo confirmo la noticia, pero subo esta historia porque ya la tenia hecha, asi que aqui esta.**

**bueno sin mas el episodio ya saben...bla bla bla no es mio.**

* * *

Había pasado cerca de 3 meses desde que había dejado a Ur, su hija y los dos cabeza fría de sus discípulos, durante el mismo se dio cuenta de algo muy grave... se estaba muriendo…al parecer le estaba pasando lo mismo que a Itachi… al no tener el Eien Mangekyu sus ojos tenían que encontrar otro soporte para poder sostener el poder de su **Susano **y su cuerpo pagaba el peaje, más específicamente sus pulmones, los mismo se dañaron a tal grado que tenía que usar la mitad de su chakra en los pulmones solo para no ahogarse con la sangre que ya tenía dentro de ellos, afortunadamente Grandinee le había insertado una Lacrima para que pudiera utilizar ethernanocy asi poder usar de nuevo los poderes del Dragon slayer de hielo, así que podía ir en una pelea con todo contra algún oponente sin temer a estar atado a solo una fracción de su chacra.

Ahora el pasaba por un camino empedrado, cuando vio a un pueblo en llamas, rápidamente corrió para ver si encontraba sobrevivientes, al llegar a la entrada del pueblo leyó el nombre del mismo **Rosemary**¸ busco y busco…pero solamente encontró a adultos muertos o moribundos que les suplicaban que rescataran a sus niños, en eso escucho el llanto de una niñita, busco y encontró que estaba oculta dentro de un canasto de heno, cuando abrió el canasto la niña grito e intento huir, Roy pensó que era comprensible, después de ver todo lo que paso en ese pueblo, desconfiaría de cualquier desconocido.

-tranquila, tranquila…estas a salvo, no te voy a hacer nada.-dijo Roy abrazando a la niña tratando de consolarla, la pequeña, la cual rompió en llanto y grito a cerca de su nii-san y una niña que la había salvado de los esclavistas.

Roy estaba furioso… esa maldita gente que solo vive para atormentar a otros, tomando una bocanada de aire profundo se sereno e ideo como encontrar eso niños secuestrados, pero primero tenía que poner a salvo a la niña en sus brazos.

-¿ya estas mejor?-pregunto Roy, la niña solo asintió.-ok me puedes decir cómo te llamas, el mío es Roy.-dijo cariñosamente.

-k-kagura.-le contesto.

-ok kagura-chan primero que nada vamos a buscar un lugar para quedarnos.-dijo Roy quien silenciosamente hizo varios **kage Bushin** para apagar las llamas de algunas casas y darles santa sepultura a todas las víctimas de la crueldad humana.

Después de eso Roy la llevo al siguiente pueblo ahí le compro ropa nueva y la llevo a comer algo, decir que le gustaban las frambuesas era corto, pidió casi todo los postres posibles con esa fruta, dejando al pobre Roy sin dinero…hasta que encontrara un puesto de trabajo.

Luego de 2 días medito que hacer con kagura, por mucho que quería llevarla con él, algo le dijo que sería peligroso, así que la llevo a un gremio que se encontraba en otro pueblo, el cual se llamaba **Mermaid Heel, ** cuando llegaron encontró algo…peculiar en dicho gremio…solo habían mujeres, así que cuando entro se sitio incómodo con la mirada de algunas de las mujeres del gremio, ahí hablo con la maestra del gremio y le conto lo que había pasado kagura, la dueña del gremio no tuvo que pensar 2 veces en aceptar a la niña la cual veían que jugaba con otras niñas del gremio, Roy sonrió ante la imagen y le hizo prometer a la maestra que cuidara de kagura, la misma curiosa de porque él no podía acerce cargo de la niña le iba a preguntar la causa de dejarla y no llevarla el mismo cuando Roy se agarró el pecho y empezó a toser fuertemente y escupir sangre , cayendo de rodillas, rápidamente fue apoyado por algunas miembros del gremio y llevado al ala médica.

Ahí fue interrogado por la maestra del gremio cuyo nombre era Ariana (realmente no sé cómo se llama el manga no lo dice).

-dime Roy-san, ¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento? ¿Estas enfermo de algo?-

-sigh…si…me estoy muriendo Ariana-dono…por mucho viviré otros 5 quizás 6 años.-dijo Roy con tono triste…ya se había resignado a que iba a morir…de nuevo pero ahora con Wendy en su vida, pensó como iba a reaccionar su hijita.

Ariana lo miro con sorpresa al parecer el chico ya tenía en mente que moriría.

-… ¿esa es la razón por la que no puedes tener a kagura contigo?...Roy-san-pregunto Ariana esperando la respuesta de Roy el cual suspiro de nuevo.

-…realmente es solo una razón…no quiero que se apegue mucho a mi así no…sufrirá cuando muera, tengo suficiente con mi hija Wendy la cual todavía no sabe de esto.-dijo con voz melancólica recordando el tiempo con su hijita, dejando ver una sonrisa amarga en su cara.

Ariana lo miro y no pudo dejar de sentir pena por el peliblanco…morir y dejar a su hija atrás…realmente era un dolor muy grande para él.

-se lo dirás a tu hija-

-no…-respondió sorprendiendo a Ariana.-prefiero ver una sonrisa en su rostro hasta el último día de mi vida que verla triste sabiendo que un día moriré…- le contesto.

-ok…es tu decisión.-le respondió Ariana y miro como se levantaba Roy y salía rumbo a la puerta del gremio, pero antes de salir se acercó a kagura y se agacho a la altura de su rostro.

-gura-chan, me tengo que ir, tú te quedaras aquí y la señorita encarga del gremio te cuidara si.-dijo cuándo kagura se aferró a su cuello y llorando dijo.

-¡no me dejes! ¡No te quiero perder igual que nii-san!-Roy tuvo que reprimir sus lágrimas…realmente le recordó como estaba después de que sus hermanas habían muerto.

-no te puedo llevar conmigo, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver un día y también buscar y rescatar a tu hermano, pero a cambio quiero que me prometas algo.-dijo mirando a kagura que ya lo había soltado, Roy saco una katana de su todavía sello de almacenamiento de su muñeca, era una katana que encontro hace un tiempo y se la dio a kagura que con esfuerzo la cargaba.

-prométeme que cuidaras bien de esta katana, segun mi investigacion se llama archienemigo gura-chan y que te convertirás en la maga número uno de Mermaid Heel y cuando ese día ocurra pelearas contra mi…si.-dijo revolviéndole el cabello, a lo que la pequeña asintió con lágrimas y después de un abrazo más dejo el lugar en busca de los niños secuestrados de Rosemary.

Durante los siguientes 6 meses busco alguna pista de los secuestradores pero lo único que encontraba eran más pueblos que tuvieron la misma suerte que Rosemary, desgraciadamente en ninguno de ellos encontró algún sobreviviente o niño y eso lo empezó a frustrar, justo cuando pensó que no encontraría pista alguna de ellos escucho el llanto de niños y rápidamente fue en la dirección del sonido.

Escondiéndose entre los arbustos vio unas celdas llenas de niños siendo llevadas por gente encapuchada, los niños lloraban y gritaban por sus padres lo que entristeció a Roy, pero lo que lo enfado a los limites fue que esa maldita gente golpeaba a los niños para que se callaran y les decían que sus padres estaban muertos y ya no tenían futuro.

Roy poseído por la ira uso la técnica **Kirigakure no jutsu** y descuartizo a los esclavistas excepto el líder de ellos, luego de interrogarlo de una manera que haría orgulloso, a ibiki morino, averiguo a donde llevaban los niños.

Luego de llevar a los secuestrados al siguiente pueblo y hablar con el alcalde del mismo para encargarse de ellos y avisar al consejo mágico Roy fue en camino del lugar que parecía ser sacado del infierno…**la torre del paraíso**.

Luego de llegar al punto de encuentro donde iban a entregar a los niños, luego de golpear y poner bajo una ilusión obligo al esclavista a llevarlo a la isla.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, procedió a inspeccionar la torre…que en su opinión no tenía nada del nombre que tenía…más parecía a la torre infernal de tártaros, sacudiendo sus pensamientos se infiltro en el lugar…y…realmente tuvo que contener las ganas de buscar y desgarrar miembro a miembro a cada persona responsable de lo que ocurría en el lugar, los niños… jóvenes …adultos … incluso viejos… estaban en tal forma que Roy tuvo que resistir las ganas de vomitar…era inhumano como estaban…como tenían cicatrices en su cuerpo…como estaban en un estado enfermo de desnutrición… y como …¡como maldita sea!... los ojos de los niños…no mayor a 12 como mucho…carecían de luz…de vida…de esperanza…resignados a estar en este lugar olvidado de dios hasta morir, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar para liberarlos, empezó un motín por parte de los esclavos, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que estaban siendo encabezado por una niña pelirroja con un parche en el ojo derecho, Roy sonrió, la niña tenía ese fuego que solo había visto en 2 personas antes… en Naruto e Itachi, es fuego…la voluntad de proteger a la gente importante para uno… aun si tuviera que vender su alma al diablo…o cargar con los pecados y bañar sus manos con sangre.

Roy de tan metido en sus recuerdos en el mundo shinobi no noto que un grupo de soldados mágicos empezaron a atacar a los esclavos y uno de los rayos iba dirigido a la niña, el disparo quizás a un adulto solo lo noquearía y lo dejaría con un dolor intenso durante una semana, pero a una niña lo mataría, sin perder tiempo salto en medio de ella y un anciano que trato de cubrirla usando su cuerpo como escudo.

Erza estaba pensando que su plan de escape fracasaría, después de que Jellal tomara su lugar en el cuarto de tortura, convenció e inspiro a todos para luchar por su libertad, lo estaban logrando, pero…llego el pelotón mágico y todo se fue por la borda, no tenían esperanzas contra usuarios mágicos, fue entonces cuando un rayo mágico fue dirigido directamente a ella, sin tiempo de esquivar cerro su único ojo servible esperando al muerte pero vio a su abuelo adoptivo Rob poner en el camino, gritando a su abuelo pensando verlo morir, otra persona salto y defendió a ambos.

La figura que llevaba un mato negro con cuello alto que tapaba su boca y solo dejaba ver sus ojos rojos carmesí y cabello blanco, (el manto es como el de Akatsuki solo sin las nubes rojas).

-vaya…cuando creí que no podían peor que escoria…intentar matar a una pobre niña después de hacerle vivir un infierno en la tierra…ustedes ya ni siquiera pueden ser nombrados humanos.-dijo la figura con odio evidente en su voz.

-¡TU QUE COÑO SABES ELLOS SON SOLO SACRIFICIOS PARA ZEREF-SAMA Y TU TAM- ARRRG!-grito el guardia cuando estalló en llamas negras y rodo en el piso tratando de apagarlas sin éxito muriendo el bastardo.

-no quiero escuchar tus patéticas excusas, cualquiera que fuera su propósito, no justifica lo que han hecho a esta gente y principalmente a estos niños, así que prepárense para su sentencia…**que será morir por mi mano.-**termino Roy con tono oscuro y en un parpadeo todos los guardias en el ala de esclavos cayeron muertos.

Todos los esclavos miraron al misterioso peliblanco con temor y admiración, la gente que había hecho su vida un infierno, acabados en segundos por el extraño, el mismo volteo la mira a ellos y dijo algo que aria que desde ese día estarían eternamente en deuda con él.

-son libres, vayan sueñen, amen, vivan y sobre todo disfruten del mundo.-dijo Roy con tono tranquilo y cariñoso, como el de alguien dándoles un regalo de todo corazón.

Todos los presentes lloraban de alegría, al fin eran libres, podían ser libres nuevamente, Roy los guiaba a la costa donde esperaban los barcos que había preparado el otro esclavista que Roy puso bajo el Genjutsu, cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en la manga de su capa.

-Shiro-san.-dijo la niña que tenía aspecto como de gato, sorprendiendo a Roy quien pensó.-"¿_Shiro?...ah…por mi cabello_".-

-si pequeña.-contesto Roy.

-erza-nee no está ni Jellal-dijo ella.

-¿quién?-pregunto Roy y ella le explico lo sucedido, Roy cariñosamente le acaricio la cabeza y le dijo que espera en el barco, que iría por su nee-san y su amigo.

Roy llego al lugar donde escucho la discusión de la chica del parche cuyo nombre es erza, con un chico de cabello azul y un tatuaje en el ojo izquierdo y una mirada psicópata, Roy entrecerró los ojos y vio un aura oscura alrededor del chico…pero era totalmente diferente a la firma mágica del niño…estaba siendo manipulado o esta poseído, Roy se inclinaba más por la segunda, así que antes de que el peli-azul atacara a erza, llego rápidamente a su espalda y lo noqueo.

Luego Roy procedió a hacer una larga serie de sello terminando con el tora, su mano se ilumino azul con tatuajes tribales y como si fuera el brazo del shinigami atravesó el cuerpo de Jellal y jalo fuera de él, un ente oscuro que, para sorpresa de Roy tomo la apariencia de Jellal y ataco a Roy con un rayo oscuro que le hizo un agujero en el abdomen y se desangraba, Roy, quien con la poca fuerza que le quedaba tomo a erza y al Jellal original y salto por el balcón aterrizando en el puerto, rápidamente colocando a ambos niños en el bote procedió a utilizar un jutsu Futon e impulso a los barcos lejos de la isla, una vez que todos los barco tomaron rumbos diferentes y estaban lo suficientemente alejados del lugar Roy se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre.

Roy empezó a despertar y observando el cielo vio que estaba estrellado…ya era de noche, se paró y observo que alguien ya había tratado sus heridas y que estaban en la playa miro a su alrededor y observo al viejo que estaba con la pelirroja en el disturbio de la torre.

-oh, veo que ya despertaste.-dijo el anciano.

-sí…urg, me lastimo más de lo que pensé.-dijo Roy gruñendo de dolor.

-bueno, después de todo te hicieron un agujero en el abdomen si no te doliera pensaría que fueras humano.-dijo el anciano, provocando una mirada plana de Roy y luego un estallido de risas de ambos.

-sigh…bueno me llamo Roy y usted.-

-mi nombre es Rob y debo agradecerle por salvarnos de ese lugar, no creo que estuviéramos vivos si no hubieras llegado en ese momento.-

-no tienes que agradecerme, después de todo estuve buscando estos niños por casi un año.-dijo Roy.-apropósito ¿y los niños?-

-tomaron caminos separados, cada uno fue a buscar a algún familiar suyo o a unirse a algún gremio, ya que quieren ayudar a que menos gente pase por lo que ellos pasaron, solo quedaron Jellal y erza que están del otro lado tuyo.-dijo Rob

Roy volteo a su lado izquierdo y miro a un peli-azul tranquilamente dormido y a una pelirroja aferrada a la manga de su manto durmiendo con una cara inocente, pero luego vio el parche en el ojo derecho y le pregunto a Rob que le había pasado, le conto que fue un castigo por intentar escapar por parte de los guardias, Roy se enojó por eso, agradeciendo que ahora esa gente está ardiendo en el infierno por sus pecados, en eso Roy se acordó de algo…todavía conservaba uno de los ojos de Danzo o mejor dicho, el único ojo servible del maldito ya que utilizo **Izanagi **para salvarse de una de sus técnicas, segándose su penultimo e imposibilitando a Roy de poder tener el **Eien Mangekyu** pero dejándole una opción para que Erza pudiera ver con ambos ojos.

pero habia algo mas...este ojo era el de Shusui Uchiha y tenia la tecnica **Kotoamatsukami**, era muy peligroso dejarle una tecnica asi a una niña...asi que hizo lo que tenia que hacer.

-Rob-san, tengo algo que puedo utilizar para sustituir su ojo dañado.-dijo asombrando al viejo, en eso Roy lo miro fijamente.

-Rob-san ¿puede trasplantarle mi ojo a erza?- pregunto Roy esperanzado de poder ayudar a la niña.

Rob dijo que si ya que él era usuario de una magia prohibida llamada **Magic Soul** y podía sustituir cualquier parte del cuerpo, pero como se metía en la manipulación humana fue considerada prohibida.

Rápidamente Rob utilizo su magia y pudo colocar el ojo de Roy en erza, avisando Rob a Roy que la operación fue un éxito, el ultimo, con el ojo derecho vendado se paró y se disponía a tomar camino de regreso a casa con Grandinee y Wendy cuando fue detenido por dos tirones uno en cada manga de su capa, volteo y miro a Jellal y a erza, mas especifico a erza por el color de sus ojos, el izquierdo su color avellana y el de la derecha, rojo carmesí con 3 tomoes en el.

-¿ya te vas?-pregunto erza con tono triste, quería conocer a la persona que salvo a sus amigos y los esclavos.

-sí, mi hijita me espera en casa y su madre me mataría si llego tarde por algún motivo.-dijo Roy temblando de miedo ante la ira de Grandinee, por si sola la ira de un dragón es de miedo, pero la ira de un dragón hembra como Grandinee…digamos que a Roy le daban ganas de pelear contra el Juubi, solo y con solo un kunai viejo que enfrentar la ira de la mama dragón.

-pero…quería darte las gracias por salvarme y saber cómo pag… ¡itai!-grito erza por el pequeño en la frente que Roy le dio, recordando como lo hacía Itachi con su hermanito.

-no sea tonta, no me debes nada pequeña, lo hice porque quería, no me perdonaría nunca si dejaba a unos niños sufrir lo que lamentablemente ustedes sufrieron.-dijo Roy quien luego volteo a Jellal.

-tu, pequeño tienes que crecer fuerte, porque en un futuro tendrás que enfrentar a tu lado oscuro, el cual no sé si recuerdes arranque de ti, ambos por separado son fuerte y mi herida es prueba de ello por eso te aconsejo que crezcas fuerte Jellal.-dijo Roy

-Siegrain Fernández, ese es mi nombre…no quiero ser confundido por Jellal.-dijo el ahora llamado Siegrain.

-está bien, ah antes de que se me olvide, toma esto erza-chan.-dijo el peliblanco dándole a erza un libro con el símbolo Uchiha en el y una katana (en resumen para no explicar mucho es la espada que usa sasuke desde que orochi-pedo se lo llevo a su rancho para abusar de él) la kusanagi.

-erza, el ojo que te di es especial y en ese libro podrás aprender a cómo usarlo y te sugiero que si no vas a estar luchando lo mantengas cerrado tu ojo ya que consume mucha de tu energía, creo que lo notas ¿no?- dijo, con erza solo afirmando su pregunta.

-bueno, y tu Siegrain, toma esto.-dijo Roy dándole un libro de magia de luz.-creo que esto te servirá para poder luchar en un futuro con tu oscuridad.-

Luego de despedidas y abrazos Roy salió con rumbo a casa.

Después de una semana estaba de vuelta en las praderas donde estaba su hija que lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y Grandinee quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza por preocupar a su hijita, luego de eso pasaron otros 5 meses sin incidente hasta que llego el día.

El 7 de julio de X777, todos los dragones del mundo desaparecieron, nadie excepto Roy, sabian porque, de repente de un día a otro dejaron.

Obviamente este suceso impacto a la joven dragón slayer del cielo, quien lloro en el hombro de su padre, hasta quedarse dormida.

Luego de 3 días que Wendy convenció a su padre para que esperaran a Grandinee regresar, dejaron el lugar.

Ahora Roy (21 años) y Wendy (11 años) empezaron su viaje, que ninguno de ellos sabía que le aguardaría, pero estando junto a su padre Wendy sabía que no tenía que temer a lo que el mundo le podía dejar caer a ellos.

* * *

**y listo, espero que les haya gustado y...bueno sin mas me despido, sus comentarios son bien recibido y sugerencias igual, nos vemos en la proxima, chao, adios.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**buenas genta como estais, bienvenido a mi canal una vez mas, con esta sorpresa, al parecer se me dio unos dias libre y pude escribir un poco, no se cuantos mas tendre pero luego les avisare, en un principio no tenia previsto subir mas capitulos en ninguna de mis 2 cuentas, pero por antes mencionado pude hacerlo, ahora les traigo este tercer capitulo de esta historia...bueno sin mas el episodio.**

* * *

Año X780

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde que Grandinee había dejado a Roy (24) y Wendy (14), durante ese tiempo, Roy siguió enseñando a su hija como perfeccionar su control de chakra y aumentar su fuerza física, claro Wendy era una pacifista a morir y no le gustaban las peleas, Roy sabía que por mucho que esos pensamientos eran correctos no podía evitar siempre entrar en una, y Roy sabía que debía ella tenía que saber cómo defenderse en caso de eso.

Roy trato de ver si Wendy tenía alguna afinidad secundaria, aparte del viento que era la base de su magia de dragón slayer y descubrió que tenía una afinidad secundaria al agua, Roy siendo un maestro en ese elemento, no tanto como el Nidaime Hokage, pero estaba en camino de eso y ni remotamente tan bueno como con el rayo, le enseño la manipulación del agua.

Roy se impresiono del progreso de Wendy, aprendió el **suiton Suijinheki,** el **Daibakufu no jutsu **y el ** Suirou no jutsu **en el lapso de 4 meses, el mismo tardo 1 mes en aprenderlos, pero claro tenía la ayuda de los **kage Bushin** y eso redujo su tiempo en casi 6 meses**.**

Un día mientras Roy descansaba recostado en un árbol y Wendy jugaba con algunos animales en las flores, Roy vio una figura entre los arbusto, noto que los vigilaba, Roy solo observaba que acciones haría la figura, ya que no sintió malas intenciones del mismo.

Cuando la figura salió, Roy casi se ahogó con su propia saliva cuando vio quien era la persona, se veía igual que Jellal y Siegrain pero Roy conservando todavía sus sentidos de dragón slayer, noto que el chico tenía un aroma similar al suyo, ósea un aroma ajeno a este mundo.

Roy hablo con el chico, el cual se llama Jellal y le explico su problema, el ánima su padre el rey y los problemas en su mundo edoras.

Roy medito sobre la nueva información, al parecer el rey de edoras llegaría al extremo de utilizar gente para tener energía mágica para su reino, entonces Roy decidió entrenar a edo-Jellal y tomarlo como aprendiz.

X781 un año después.

Después de que Roy tortu-ejem…entrenara a edo-Jellal, el mismo era tan fuerte como un Jounin de bajo nivel, además de que el mismo demostró ser un gran prodigio para el Genjutsu, pero lastimosamente, aun con el sharingan, Roy apestaba en esa área, así que solo le dio los conceptos básicos de la creación de ilusiones y desde ahí empezó el peli-azul.

Después de que él, su hija y edo-Jellal se despidieran, cada uno tomo caminos separados, luego de 2 meses Roy y Wendy pasaban por un pueblo llamado crimsone , el cual parecía estar desierto y sin vida, ya que todos los establecimientos estaban cerrados, pero ambos no dejaron de sentir que algo estaba mal en este lugar.

-tou-san…-hablo Wendy.

-lo sé, Wendy, también me di cuenta…apesta a magia negra.-dijo Roy entrecerrando su único ojo tratando de encontrar de donde venía y noto que era en la afueras del pueblo, mas especifico del otro lado del mismo, cuando una voz llamo la atención de ambos.

-no deberían estar aquí, es muy peligroso.-dijo el hombre, viejo con ropas formales.

-¿Quién es usted? y ¿por qué es peligroso?-pregunto Roy.

-soy el alcalde del pueblo, mi nombre es Solomon y la causa es que un demonio que aparece en el libro de zeref ha estado rondando Y matando a los habitante y los visitantes que vienen al lugar.-dijo con lágrimas el viejo.

Roy y Wendy sintieron empatía por el hombre, pero Roy curioso y por culpa de su voluntad de ayudar a los demás pregunto.

-¿qué demonio de zeref es?-

-según por la descripción de algunos sobrevivientes es el demonio **Purson.-**dijo el hombre con temor.

Roy sabiendo de los demonios por su trabajo en Sephiro, tembló ante el nombre, si zeref creo ese demonio basándose en el original **Purson **entonces no había poder humano que pudiera matar a ese demonio, **Purson **considerado un ángel caído que alguna vez perteneció a la primera jerarquía de los "Tronos" y segunda jerarquía "Virtudes"**, **era el encargado de cargar el trono de dios y ser un Ángel guardián para los humanos (si quieren saber cómo es Purson les dejo el link con su historia completa www-elfindelmundohoy-com/2011/08/7-demonios-poderosos-purson-html) .

Aun si **Purson** es considerado un demonio y el rey del infierno según el grimorio "La llave menor de salomón" no se sabe o Roy no sabía por qué un Ángel de la escala de **Purson **cayó a ser uno de los demonios principal del infierno.

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos Roy le pregunto dónde podía encontrar a dicho demonio, sorprendiendo al alcalde y Wendy.

-¡¿vas a enfrentar a ese demonio?!-grito asombrado el alcalde, ya se había resignado al colocarlo como misión, ya que el consejo lo coloco como misión SSS-Class y no habían muchos magos con potencia suficiente a excepción de los santo mágicos, que pudiera tomar esa misión había perdido las esperanzas.

-así es, voy a enfrentarlo y derrotarlo, después de todo no me perdonaría si me niego a ayudar a los que necesitan y darles la espalda.-dijo con convicción y determinación de derrotar al demonio **Purson.**

Después de hablar con el alcalde y recomendarle que sacara a los habitantes por si la pelea se movía al pueblo le dijo a Wendy que fuera con ellos y que se preparara cuando terminara la pelea por que, quiera o no si el fallaba, ella tendría que pelear, pero con más posibilidades por que **Purson **ya estaría debilitado por su batalla con él.

Luego de que Roy pensó que estrategia podía usar contra un demonio que fue alguna vez un Ángel…**Susano **era la opción más tentadora de usar…pero ya no poseía su ojo derecho ya que se lo dio a Erza**, **así que mejor decidió utilizar sus habilidades más fuertes aparte del sharingan… su **Raiton**, su **Sennin modo** ya que descubrió que todavía podía convocar a los tigres…claro ahora necesitaba más energía para convocar a los sabios pero era un costo que podía pagar a cambio de tener un power up en una batalla y la espada demoniaca **Muramasa**…aunque desde que inició su aventura en lo sobrenatural y antes incluso de conocer a shinigami y sus viajes en los mundos, tenía en su posesión esa espada…aun con lo poderoso que se había vuelto…todavía no controlaba el poder oscuro de la espada…eso y agregando el hecho que el espíritu de Muramasa estaba dentro de la espada además…de querer buscar al historiador de la leyenda de Muramasa y darle un golpe en la bolas por su pequeño error en la historia de esa espada…que Muramasa era mujer…y su espíritu estaba en la espada…además de ser una pervertida a morir, bueno **eso** no sería un problema para él, después de todo él es uno, pero el problema es que la espada Muramasa que tenía un peculiar problema que no sabía que tendría al tenerla en su posesión…. Es que la espada se unía con el que, la misma decidiera que sería un digno portador de ella.

Los efecto secundario de eso fue que tenía un ansia de matar muy difícil de controlar, afortunadamente su jefe el shinsho-teme (como lo llama el) pudo sellar el instinto asesino y a Muramasa…pero claro el sello no era eterno y en un tiempo el mismo se rompería…no espero que fuera aquí…aunque la conciencia de Muramasa todavía no había despertado, la sed de sangre de la espada si…pero gracias a su sharingan podía retener ese instinto...ademas no ayuda tener la maldicion de angra mainyu sobre su alma, haciendolo mas debil para ser manipulado por la oscuridad.

Antes de salir al encuentro con** Purson, **Roy se sentó en posición del loto y se concentró para sacar a** Muramasa** de su interior, después de un rato de la sombra de Roy emergió una katana con funda negra como la noche, de igual color la tsuka (la parte donde agarras la katana) con dibujos de diamantes a lo largo de la misma y la tsuba (que vendría siendo…no sé cómo explicarle, como ejemplo seria sí conocen como es Shūsui su tsuba tiene forma de flor con dos orificios largos en la misma) con forma de circulo pero de color dorado como si fuera de oro, y en la funda tenía atada una cuerda blanca con papel de sello.

Roy la tomo y en ese instante sintió ser invadido por la sed de sangre de la espada, activando su sharingan reprimió ese sentimiento, luego de eso tomo rumbo así donde estaba el demonio de zeref.

(En la entrada del pueblo crimsone)

En dicho lugar se encontraba Wendy, el alcalde, junto a los aldeanos, cuando el alcalde hablo.

-¿estas segura que tu padre podrá derrotar ese demonio?-

-claro que sí, tou-san es muy fuerte, incluso kaa-san tuvo que reconocer que podía darle batalla a ella, obviamente kaa-san es mucho más poderosa que tou-san, pero aun así podía hacerla tener que tomar enserio una pelea contra él.-dijo Wendy orgullosa de sus padres.

-dices que tu madre es más fuerte que él, ¿dónde está?-pregunto el, haciendo que Wendy pusiera una cara triste.

-no sé, un día nos dejó…pero un día la encontrare-dijo con voluntad renovada

-como era tu madre, si algún día la vemos podríamos avísale a ambos.-dijo ofreciendo ayuda, después de todo su padre estaba arriesgando su vida para salvarlo.

-es grande muy grande, de color azul cielo, con plumas hermosas en sus alas…-

-espera, espera, espera… ¿Qué es tu madre?-

-un dragón, Grandinee la dragona del cielo.-dijo con voz chillona, sorprendiendo al alcalde y a los aldeanos que escuchaban la conversación…ese hombre era tan fuerte que un dragón reconoció su fuerza…quizás él podría destruir ese demonio.

En eso vieron a varia personas viniendo sobre la carretera, eran caballeros runa y al parecer varios magos, que rápidamente la gente reconoció, eran magos de fairy tail, phantom lord, Lamia Scale y Blue pegasus.

Entre ellos venían de fairy tail, Gildarts Clive el As del gremio, Ur Milkovich la bruja de hielo, Mirajene Strauss la llamada "Majin" y por ultimo pero no menos importante Erza Scarlet la "Titania".

Por Phantom lord, venían Gajeel Redfox el Kurogane**, ** el dragón slayer de hierro, juvia Loxar la llamada mujer de la juvia, un hombre con los ojos vendados llamado Aria y chico llamado Totomaru.

De Lamia Scale solo venían 2 personas un tipo llamado Jura Nekis el As del gremio y Lyon bastia el antiguo discípulo de Ur.

Y por último de blue pegasus Ichiya y los three men, Hibiki, Ren y Eve…en resumen los mayores mujeriegos de Fiore.

En resumen, había venido la elite de la elite, de magos fuera de los santos mágicos, a excepción de Ur quien ya es un santo mágico, solo para acabar con el 3° demonio más fuerte del libro de zeref **Purson. **

-bueno…hemos llegado-dijo Ur

-¡al fin!, ¡uf! Fue un viaje muy largo.-se quejaba Mirajene

-la princesita no aguanta un viaje así, mejor te hubieras quedado en el gremio.-decía erza con voz burlona, acto siguiente empezaron a pelear, ganando un suspiro de Ur y una carcajada de Gildarts.

En eso se acercó Eve junto con un representante del consejo mágico a hablar con el alcalde.

-saludos, alcalde Solomon, soy Eve mago de blue pegasus, venimos por parte del consejo mágico a destruir al demonio **Purson.-**

**-**ah…pues creo que alguien ya les gano la mano en eso.-dijo el alcalde llamando la atención de todos.

-¿y quién podría ser?-pregunto Gajeel con tono arrogante, en eso Wendy le contesto.

-mi tou-san.-todos se quedaron viendo a la DS del cielo, claro siendo una hermosa mujer los 3 mujeriegos la fueron a acosar y Wendy tomando un libro de su padre, ignoro lo que decían con la frase favorita de Roy y kakashi.- ¿decías algo?-inclinando la cabeza a un lado ocasionando que los 3 se quedaran congelados y que Mirajene y Ur rodaran en el suelo de la risa.

Una vez que las 2 mujeres se tranquilizaran fue Gildarts quien hablo con la chica de cabellos azules.

-¿Quién es tu padre niña? Quizás necesite nuestra ayuda.-

-nop, mi tou-san puede hacer esto solo, es muy fuerte, ah y el nombre de tou-san es Roy.-dijo Wendy provocando que Ur y erza abrieran los ojos en shock y más rápido que un parpadeo aparecieron frente de la DS.

-dijiste Roy, un peliblanco con capa negra y cuello alto que cubre su boca.-decía Ur y Wendy solo asintió.

-y que tiene ojos carmesí como este.-decía erza señalando su ojo derecho asiendo que Wendy abriera los ojos de impresión.

-hey, ¿Cómo es que tienes los mismos ojos que Tou-san?-preguntaba Wendy.

-bueno…Roy-nii me lo dio cuando me libero de la torre del paraíso.-decía erza, ella realmente no habla mucho de ello, solo el maestro del gremio sabia, pero incluso ella no le hablo de Roy y su ojo derecho en eso le pregunto a Ur.-Ur-san ¿Cómo es que conoces a Roy-Nii?-

-el salvo a Ultear y mi pueblo del Deloria.-explico sorprendiendo a los otros magos, ya había escuchado la historia de un hombre que había derrotado a uno de los demonios de zeref y al parecer estaba peleando contra otro.

-Ur-sensei, ¿es cierto lo que escuche? ¿Roy-san está aquí?-pregunto Lyon

-al parecer así es.-dijo cuándo volteo de nuevo a Wendy y sonrió.-oh, así que tú eres la famosa Wendy chan, eres muy bonita.-la alabo, en eso también se acercó erza y abrazo a Wendy.

-así que eres la hija de Roy… ¿qué edad tienes Wendy?-

-15.-

-oh eres un poco muy grande para ser su hija…y no te pareces mucho a él.-

-si tienes razón, no soy su hija biológica, pero me crio desde que era bebe junto con kaa-san y para mí es como si fuera mi verdadero tou-san-dijo ganando una sonrisa cariñosa de todas las mujeres y Roy ganando el respeto de las misma.

Ellos hubieran hablado mas pero una gran explosión se escuchó del otro lado del pueblo y se pudo observar una gran columna de humo y fuego de la cual salieron 2 figuras que cayeron de pie sobre unas casas del pueblo.

La primera un hombre joven de pantalones negros con una cadena en el lado izquierdo con botas de punta de acero, sin camisa, ya que al parecer la perdió producto de la explosión anterior, su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras de sangre proveniente de la herida en diagonal hecha al parecer con un arma afilada que atravesaba su cuerpo y otra por encima de su hombro derecho, de cabello blanco y con un ojo abierto de color carmesí y en su mano izquierda llevaba una katana negra, esta persona es Roy y por sus heridas se ve que el oponente no era una perita en dulce.

La otra figura no era humana, parecía ser un humanoide tigre parado en sus patas traseras, con una hombrera en su lado izquierdo atado con una correa que pasaba alrededor de su cuerpo con protectores en sus ante brazos y una falda como los que usaban los romanos y una gran hacha de doble cabeza, con quemaduras en su cuerpo además de un agujero del tamaño de un puño y una quemadura en forma de espiral en el abdomen, este es el demonio que aparece en el libro de zeref **Purson. **

-**ha, eres bueno para ser un patético humano…-**hablo el demonio.

-viniendo de algo que parece un peluche gigante, no la puedo tomar enserio.-dijo despreocupadamente, provocando la ira de **Purson **

-**ya estas, ¡voy a devorar tu alma!-**

-ven e inténtalo kitty-chan.-desafío Roy y ambos arremetieron de nuevo…bueno ustedes se preguntaran como llegaron ambos a provocar esa enorme columna de fuego…bueno fue más o menos así.

(Con Roy durante la llegada de los magos)

Roy llego a un claro en donde Roy pudo sentir la mayor concentración de magia negra y se detuvo en el centro de la misma y espero, lo cual no fue mucho cuando un aura oscura se empezó a remolinar frente a él y se mostró al demonio **Purson.**

**-**así que eres el demonio **Purson.-**

-**y ¿Quién demonios eres?-**

-oh, perdón por no presentarme me llamo Roy Picazzo.-

-**¡tú! ¡Eres el caballero del shinigami! ¿Qué demonios haces en este mundo?-**dijo Purson, provocando la ira de Roy.

**-**en primera no me menciones a esa perra de nuevo ya no soy su perro faldero y si aún lo fuera ya no quiero seguir limpiando su maldito desorden y el de los otros dioses, además si sabes eso, entonces eres el demonio **Purson **verdadero ¿no?, crei que Uriel te mato durante la Gran Guerra de las 3 facciones-

- **en eso te equivocas un poco, logre escapar hacia esta dimension****, asi que dime... ¿Qué Vienes a hacer aquí?-**

-bueno te vengo a sacar la mierda fuera de ti.-dijo Roy y entonces el suelo empezó a temblar y el aura maligna del demonio aumentó y se puso cara a cara con Roy.

-**¿y cómo demonios vas a hacer eso?-**

-bueno arrastrando tu endemoniado culo por todo este lugar.-

-**¿piensas que me puedes vencer? ¡Tú no me puedes vencer!, yo he vivido más de 5,000 años.-**

-no aparentas más de 2,000.-

-**FUCK YOU-**

-…FUCK YOU-

**-FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUU-** con ese grito de guerra Purson se abalanzo sobre Roy quien con su sharingan activado esquivo, pero apenas la estocada de su hacha.

-"_demonios, es más rápido de lo que pensé_"-pensaba mientras seguía evadiendo, así que rápidamente realizando sellos y tomando una bocanada de aire profundo.

-**katon: goukakyuu no jutsu-**y le lanzo una bola de fuego al demonio quien solo giro su arma como hélice, disipo las llamas.

-**hahahaha, ¿piensas que con esas llamitas me puedes ganar? ¡Yo vivo entre las llamas del infierno!-** y con eso aumento su velocidad cortando a Roy sobre el hombro derecho asiéndolo gruñir de dolor.

-"_ahora es más rápido…mi sharingan apenas y puede seguirle el ritmo…tendré que usar el Mangekyu_"-con eso pensado paso al siguiente nivel de su sharingan, pero no sin antes recibir otro corte, ahora en su pecho.

Roy seguía esquivando los feroces ataques del demonio sin poder contra-atacar, así que trato de idear un plan.

-"_demonios…si sigo así terminare segándome por el uso constante del Mangekyu…piensa, piensa… ¡lo tengo!_"-con es Roy paso a realizar su técnica favorita, el **Raikiri**.

En eso Purson ataco de frente y en ese instante Roy se lanzó contra él.

-**hahahaha, ¡eres un idiota!... ¡soy más rápido!-**confiado que le ganaría la carrera de asestar su golpe al otro, continuo y cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Roy con su hacha en la cara, Roy bajo su cabeza y apuñalo a Purson en el pecho, provocando que el demonio se estremeciera por la descarga eléctrica y paralizándolo, Roy aprovechando ese parón del demonio, le golpeo con un** Rasengan **en el abdomen y lo mando a volar a varios metros y a atravesar varios árboles.

Pero Purson por nada es considerado el rey del infierno en el grimorio de salomón y haber podido sobrevivir a una pelea contra el seraphim Uriel, el demonio regreso rápido de donde salió disparado, pero visiblemente afectados por el impacto de ambas técnicas.

-¡**maldito humano!** **¡¿Cómo demonios me pudiste herir?!-**

**-**je, bueno…lo puedes agradecer a la diosa de la muerte, al parecer todavía mantengo alguna de sus bendiciones, que es el poder matar demonios.-dijo despreocupadamente.

-**¡maldito mocoso!-**gruñía Purson.- ¡**voy a desgarrarte y aplastar a tu patético cuerpo!-**juraba mientras acumulaba energía en su boca.

-"_maldita sea…eso se parece a la bijuudama de los biju, tengo que contra-atacarlo con el __**Rasengan**_"-pensó Roy y rápidamente formo un Rasengan mucho más grande de lo normal.

-**¡desaparece insecto! ¡DEMON ORB!-**y Purson disparo una gigantesca esfera purpura de energía demoniaca directamente a Roy.

Roy quien preparaba su técnica, convoco un **kage Bushin **e hizo que el clon llevara el **Odama Rasengan.**

Ambas técnicas chocaron y luchaban por el dominio, hasta que los dos cedieron y provocaron una enorme explosión, la cual atrapo a ambos que rápidamente se alejaron de la explosión que consumió su capa y camisa dejándolo en sus pantalones y botas solamente y con varias quemaduras.

Purson no estaba mejor, con el agujero causada por su **Raikiri **y la marca en espiral en el abdomen por el **Rasengan, **también tenía quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Ambos cayeron en el techo de las casas del pueblo jadeando por el esfuerzo de la energía aplicada en esa técnica.

-**ha, eres bueno para ser un patético humano…-**hablo el demonio.

-viniendo de algo que parece un peluche gigante, no la puedo tomar enserio.-dijo despreocupadamente, provocando la ira de Purson

-**ya estas, ¡voy a devorar tu alma!-**

-ven e inténtalo kitty-chan.-desafío Roy, en eso Purson se abalanzo contra él, Roy quien tenía ya a Muramasa en manos bloque la estocada del hacha de Purson, provocando una onda de choque que reventó todos los vidrios de las casas del pueblo y destrozando la casa donde estaban.

(Fuera del pueblo)

La onda de choque llego hasta los que estaban fuera del pueblo, provocando que se cubrieran.

-¡¿pero qué demonios?!-gritaron tanto Totomaru y Gajeel, impresionados por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Hibiki!...puedes darnos visión de la pelea con tu ** Archive**.-pregunto Eve

-sí, ahora lo hago.-y con eso salió una pantalla mágica y empezó a teclear en una consola mágica y rápidamente tuvieron visión de la pelea y pudieron tener mejor visión de ambos, y notaron las heridas que ambos se habían causado, además de escuchar su conversación.

-que sucede kitty-chan, ¿no puedes pelear? O tus 15,000 años por fin te alcanzaron y te has vuelto senil.-dijo Roy con tono burlón.

-**¡maldito mocoso! ¡Te atreves a burlarte de mí! ¡Voy a despedazarte maldito caballero de shinigami!-**dijo Purson, ocasionando que Roy le diera una patada en la cara y saliera disparado a través de varias casas.

-¡y yo te dije que ya no tengo nada que ver con esa perra!-dijo Roy con ira y sin que él lo notara de la mano izquierda donde sostenía a Muramasa empezó a subir unos símbolos tribales a través de su piel.

Purson salió de entre los escombros y con una sonrisa sádica empezó a hablar.

-**ok…debo reconocer que eres el humano más fuerte al que me he enfrentado en los últimos 400 años, así que reconoceré tu fuerza…con mi técnica más poderosa…hahahaha…. ¡VIVE EN LA DESESPERACION DE LUCHAR CONTRA MIS EJERCITO PERSONAL!...-**gritaba Purson, y su energía mágica se disparó hasta el cielo en una columna negra que hizo temblar de miedo a todos, incluso a Gildarts y Ur.

-**¡disfruta de la perdición mocoso! ¡****Hyakki Yagyou****! (desfile de los 100 demonios)-**con eso dicho la columna oscura cayó como agua y se expandió por el suelo como niebla oscura y de la misma empezaron a surgir un gran número de demonios que Roy podía sentir, eran poderosos, una vez que terminaron de surgir, Roy podía notar que eran 100 demonios, de clase media y alta.

-¿**qué te parece mocoso? Crees que puedes ganarle a mi ejército.-**dijo Purson con burla y arrogancia.

Mientras tanto los demás magos, temblaban ante la imagen que mostraba la magia de Hibiki, 100 demonios, ¡100 malditos demonios invoco Purson para luchar!... esto estaba más allá de una simple misión en conjunto para destruir al demonio de zeref, era ir a la guerra contra los demonios.

-hehehe…-reía Roy impactando a todos incluso a Purson.-hehehe…JAJAJAJA…-empezó a reír maniáticamente.

-sigh…realmente mi suposición era correcta…tendré que desenfundar mi espada.-dijo con voz resignada.

-**¿Qué cambiaría qué saques tu espada de tu funda idiota?-**

-je, no puedo creer que no hayas identificado que espada es esta.-dijo Roy mostrándole mejor la espada Muramasa, asiendo ampliar los ojos de Purson.

-¡**e-esa espada! ¡¿Cómo demonios la tienes?! ¡Ha estado perdida desde la gran guerra!**-gritaba con una voz mezclada entre temor e ira.

-Jo, así que ya te diste cuenta ¿no?-dijo Roy sosteniendo la espada Muramasa a la altura de su cara con una mano en la guardia y la otra en la funda.

-la **espada demoniaca Muramasa,** la espada maldita que asesina a su portadora.-dijo dejando en shock a los magos, especialmente Wendy, Erza y Ur.-esta espada maldecida por provocar la muerte de emperadores y algunos demonios, además de tener toda la sed de sangre de todos sus antiguos usuarios, por no decir que el espíritu del forjador de esta espada reside en ella.-decía Roy con voz carente de emociones.-pero su habilidad más poderosa es fusionarte con ella, claro solo un portador digno de ella se le permite hacerlo sin repercusiones en su alma…y para mala suerte tuya Purson…ella me ha elegido como su portadora.-termino con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro y empezó a desenfundar la espada, eso desespero a Purson quien le grito a sus demonios.

-**¿Qué demonios esperan?** ¡**No dejen que saque esa espada maldita sea**!-dijo con desesperación Purson, pero fueron demasiado lentos y Roy desenfundo a Muramasa y de la misma salió un humo negro que lo envolvió, después de que el remolino oscuro se tranquilizó, mostro a un Roy con cambios notorios.

Su cabello blanco como la nieve, ahora era negro azabache, su torso sin camisa, había sido cubierto por una camiseta sin mangas negras y en sus antebrazos y brazos tenia tatuajes tribales negro que parecían bailar y por ultimo su ojo se volvieron negro ónix.

**-bueno…kitty-chan…empezamos.-**dijo Roy con voz oscura y las sombras empezaron bailar y empezó la lucha entre poderes demoniacos, dejando a los presentes una batalla que no importa cuánto tiempo pasara… siempre la recordarían y seria llamada como la noche del festival de los demonios.

* * *

**y asi concluye, bueno espero que les halla gustado y quizas esta semana suba el siguiente, sin mas me despido, se cuidan hasta la proxima, favorito si te gusto y comentario si algo no te agrado, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**buenas gente como estan, me alegra darles la bienvenida de nuevo a este mi espacio, bueno como recordaran dije que me paralizaria hasta abril pero me surgio puente vacacional y estoy aqui, si ustedes han leido mis otras historia no solo koori no ryu, sino sharingan no tsukaima y espiritu roto, conoceran a mi oc roy, bueno en esta historia y especificamente en este capitulo se descubrira el origen de roy, quien tiene un destino mucho mas grande de vuelta a su dimension origen, sin mas el episodio.**

**mi no ser Fairy tail ni cualquier manga, anime o libro que haga referencia aqui.**

* * *

**La noche del festival de los demonios**, un suceso que cambió radicalmente la forma de ver a los demonios en Fiore, una batalla que hizo temblar a mucha gente y renovar la esperanza a algunos otros que podrían eliminar a los vástagos de Zeref, una batalla que fue vista por todo Fiore, se preguntaran ¿Cómo?, bueno entre las persona que habían sido mandadas por el consejo mágico, también fueron reporteros de varios reconocidos de todo Fiore y varios países más.

Justo cuando Roy se transformaba en **Muramasa,** los reporteros, gracias a la magia de Hibiki, conectaron la imagen que tenían de la batalla con sus lacrimas de comunicación, ahora todo el mundo y su abuela podía ver la lucha entre el 3° demonio más fuerte que aparece en el libro de zeref, ** Purson **y el chico que, según, tenía una espada que hasta el mismo demonio le tenia temor.

(Con Roy)

Roy que ahora emitía una especie de miasma oscura de su cuerpo, sonreía ante la cara de miedo de **Purson.**

**-hahahaha, que sucede kitty-chan…. ¿tienes miedo?-**desafiaba Roy, enfureciendo a Purson.

-¡**maldito bastardo**! ¡**No te creas solo porque tienes el poder para matar demonios por esa espada**!, **¿Qué esperan idiotas, navidad? ¡Destrúyanlo!-**ordeno Purson a sus demonios y arremetieron contra Roy.

Con un rugido los demonios de Purson se abalanzaron contra Roy, mientras eso ocurría, la alianza de magos vieron como los 100 demonios iban tras el joven de pelo azabache.

-¡tenemos que ayudarlo!-grito Erza que fue secundado por Ur, Wendy y Lyon.

-¡tienes razón!, yo los coordinare con mi **archive ** para cuando idee una estrategia con ello nos podremos comunicar telepáticamente.-explicaba Hibiki.

Una vez que todos se habían preparado para la pelea justo antes de que siquiera llegaran a la entrada del pueblo fueron detenidos por un gran muro de llamas negras.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-grito Mirajene por el fuego que surgió de la nada, en eso Totomaru avanzo y con sonrisa confiada dijo.

-si de fuego se trata yo soy el mejor.-con eso intento manipular las llamas negras, pero para su sorpresa y la de sus compañeros del gremio no pudo ni siquiera inquietarlas.

-¿c-como es posible? ¿De qué están hechas estas flamas?-grito Totomaru shockeado por su incapacidad de poder manipular el fuego negro.

-aun lado, Totomaru-kun, juvia se hará cargo de esto.-dijo juvia y disparo un gran torrente de agua intentando apagar, pero algo que no esperaban sucedió, las llamas quemaron el agua, dejando impresionados a todos.

Luego de eso, tanto Ur y Lyon usaron hielo, así como Gildarts uso su magia **crash,** incluso jura uso su magia de tierra, todas y cada una de ellas fue consumidas por el fuego negro.

-¿Qué demonios es ese fuego?-pregunto Ren.

-las llamas negra inextinguibles de la diosa del sol, **Amateratsu, **se dice que arden por 7 días y 7 noches, capaz de reducir a cenizas cualquier cosa que la llegue a tocar.-dijo una voz que Wendy conocía muy bien, en eso un clon de Roy apareció frente de ellos.

-¡tou-san! ¿Por qué nos detienes?-grito Wendy.

-por qué van a una muerte segura.-decía el clon.

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto Hibiki.

-**Purson**, según los escritos es un demonio que devora vida y estar cerca de él consume la vida de su oponente, solamente uno que sostenga una arma que haya sido bañada con la sangre de un demonio o tenga sangre de uno o el de un Ángel puede enfrentarlo…por eso Boss me dejo aquí, para evitar que entraran, solo si este **Purson** era el verdadero y no una creación de zeref.-explicaba el clon.

-¿verdadero? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto jura.

El clon lo miro un momento y hablo.-este no es un demonio creado por magia oscura, es un **verdadero** demonio y Boss ya ha peleado contra uno antes, pero de todos modos, no se acerquen a estas flamas, si llegan a ser tocadas por ellas se reducirán a cenizas sin salvación, ya cerque todo el pueblo con las misma para evitar que los 100 demonios de **Purson** escapen.-termino y luego miro a Wendy y sonrió tristemente.-lo siento musume…pero no creo que pueda volver de está…te amo.-y con eso el clon se disipo dejando a una Wendy en shock y llorando.

-¡Hibiki! ¡Busca información de **Purson **en el **archive**! ¡MEN!-le ordeno Ichiya.

Hibiki busco rápidamente la información del demonio y digamos que lo que encontró…era peor de lo que Imaginaria.-chicos vean esto.-les dijo y todos incluso Wendy quien todavía estaba en shock e hiperventilándose por la posible muerte de su padre, se acercaron.

En eso apareció la imagen del demonio, su información y como antes fue considerado un Ángel de gran escala y como es considerado el rey del infierno.

-¿e-enserio? ¿De verdad es el original demonio **Purson**?-decía Mirajene.- ¿qué podemos hacer?-pregunto a nadie, pero fue Wendy la que contesto.

-confiar.-llamando la atención de todos.-confiar en que tou-san pueda ganar.-decía Wendy, aun triste porque quizás su padre no sobreviviría a esto, pero conociéndolo estaba haciendo esto no solo por la gente del pueblo, sino por ella, después de todo, no se puede dejar a un demonio suelto por ahí.

(De regreso con Roy)

Los demonios saltaron contra Roy quien salto del lugar y parado en la orilla del techo de una de las casas en pie, empezó su ataque.

-**las espadas que sostengo son una parte de mí.-**dijo Roy y del mismo miasma negro surgieron 15 espadas negras sin funda y sin tsuba, las misma empezaron a girar.-**Midnight dance.- **y con eso las espadas salieron disparadas matando un buen número de demonios, pero también noto que a alguno de ellos las espadas revotaron y a otros se rompieron al entrar en contacto con ellos.

(87 demonios restantes)

-_"mmm…así que solo he acabado con los más débiles con eso…los demás son tan fuertes que ni un rasguños le hizo…tendré que ir a por todas…espero poder salvar suficientes fuerzas para derrotar a __**Purson…**__veo que mi clon ya levanto el muro de fuego"-_en eso recibió las memorias de su clon más el daño en su Mangekyu.-"_urg, fue mucho menos de lo que pensé que dolería…Wendy…lo hago por ti…por tu futuro _".-pensó decidido en detener a **Purson **aun si le costara su vida.

Con eso empezó la primera función del festival, Roy dio un gran salto, manteniéndose en el aire rápidamente haciendo sellos de manos grito.

-¡**Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!-**grito y escupió una gran muralla de fuego, que no pudo ser igual al nivel de Madara Uchiha, todavía era muy poderoso y que redujo a cenizas otro grupo de los demonios, pero la gran mayoría de ellos resistieron el fuego infernal, no sin dejarlos con graves quemaduras y otro poco más salieron del camino de su técnica de fuego

(73 demonios restantes)

El ejército demoniaco empezó su contraataque, disparando rayos, fuego e incluso atacándolo físicamente usando sus enormes garras como armas mortales.

Roy materializo un par de katanas empezó a bloquear y defenderse de los incesantes ataques…luego de unos minutos de constantes ataques, Roy pudo saltar a un tejado cercano y tomar un respiro y mirando que su manto oscuro causado por su fusión con **Muramasa…** estaba desgarrada del lado izquierdo mostrando su torso lleno de múltiples cortes y sangrando a tal grado que un pequeño charco de su sangre se formó debajo de sus pies.

Roy gruñendo de enojo por ser tan descuidado, después de todos estos demonios no eran tan fuertes como un Jounin bajo y para alguien de su nivel no debió haber sido un problema…pero de nuevo, eran demonios…no humanos.

-"_vamos Roy, piensa, piensa que hacer… ¡lo tengo!_"-pensó Roy y tomo rumbo hacia el edificio más alto, una vez hay hizo un par de **kage Bushin** y los mando a retener lo más que pudieran a los demonios luego juntos su manos y se concentró.

Mientras eso ocurría sin que nadie lo notara un dirigible se encontraba sobre el pueblo de crimsone, dentro del mismo se encontraba un hombre tenía un largo cabello plateado con una barba y bigote increíblemente larga. Otra característica distintiva un parche en el ojo derecho, el mismo miraba interesado la batalla que se efectuaba en el pequeño pueblo, él había venido a tomar el poder del demonio de zeref para poder crear una de las llaves para despertar al mago oscuro, pero luego de escuchar las palabras del hombre que se encuentra luchando contra el original **Purson** decidió quedarse y aprovechar mejor la magia que emanaban en su lucha, decir que no lo decepciono esa idea era eufemismo, estaba acumulando incluso más de la que había pensado obtener y mejor se quedó viendo la pelea ya que el mocoso le llamo la atención, el Gaki era casi tan fuerte como Bluenote y si seguía así se volvería el mago más fuerte de todo Fiore, así que mejor observo todas sus habilidades para que en un futuro, si se volvía un estorbo, supiera como matarlo.

Volviendo a la lucha los clones no solo lograron detener a los demonios sino matar a unos pocos, mientras el original seguía acumulando y concentrando su chacra, entonces cuando sintió que tenía suficiente le grito a sus clones que saltaron a los techos más altos y empezaron a hacer sus propios sellos de manos.

Mientras tanto Roy extendió su manos y luego volviendo a golpear con las palmas grito.

-**suiton: Suishouha.-**y con eso un gran torbellino de agua se empezó a formar desde el aire, similar a como lo hacía el Nidaime Hokage.-"_demonios…esto es más difícil de lo que pensé…aun con mi nivel de manipulación de agua debo concentrarme mucho para poder sacar agua de la atmosfera… ¿Cómo demonios lo hacia el Nidaime?_" –se preguntó mentalmente Roy aplicando más chacra al jutsu, desatando una devastadora ola gigante de agua arrasando con la mayoría de las casas y arrastrado a los demonios.

Pero el ataque no se detuvo hay los clones tenían sus brazos abiertos como un arco mientras de las mimas crispaban rayos negros.

-**Raiton: Doublé Kuro Tiger-**gritaron ambos clones gritaron soltando dos enormes tigres hechos de rayos negros saltaron al agua producida por el Roy original y electrocutando a los demonios restantes, incluso **Purson **fue alcanzado por el ataque.

Cuando el ataque termino solo **Purson **sobrevivió al ataque, claro no sin quedar con graves quemaduras y en algunas partes carbonizado.

Los clones de Roy se disiparon, el original estaba jadeando del cansancio y las heridas que había recibido durante la misma, su transformación **Muramasa **había desaparecido y su espada volvió a las profundidad de su sombra, esperando el momento…para matar a su portadora.

Las facciones de Roy regresaron a sus habituales ojos zafiro y cabello blanco, pero su tez se veía pálido producto de la incontrolable pérdida de sangre que sufría.

**Purson **se enderezo y soltó una risa demente y oscura entonces un aura morada empezó a emanar de su cuerpo.

-**hahahaha, eres el primero que derrota mi ejercito de demonios, ek, eres el primero en 200 años en herirme así, el último fue el maldito de Uriel**-dijo el demonio.

(Con los demás)

Las palabras dichas por **Purson** hicieron reaccionar a cierta maga Take Over

**-**¿di-dijo Uriel?**-**pregunto tartamudeando que era inusual para la Majin.

-¿Por qué tu reacción mira?-pregunto Erza un poco sacada de onda por el actuar de su acérrimo rival.

-¿eres tonta o que Erza?-dijo todavía impactada e hizo enojar a Erza.-ese demonio acaba de decir el nombre de uno de los mayores arcángeles del cielo.-explico.

-no lo entiendo mira-chan.-respondió Gildarts.

-se los explicare, nosotros lo usuarios de magia Take-Over podemos tomar la forma de animales, bestias, demonios y ángeles, a un top en cada uno, en los animales es el fénix, querberos y dragones aunque están extintos, en los demonios son 4 belcebú, leviatán, Asmodeus y lucifer, en las bestias no lo sé eso lo sabe Elfman, pero en los ángeles existen un top 6 de ángeles, en orden son Metatron, Sandalphon, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel y Raphael, según la leyenda cada Arcángel tenía el poder suficiente para nivelar un país entero y Metatron y Sandalphon son los más cercanos a dios.-explico asombrando sobre el poder que esos seres tenían.

(De regreso con Roy y Purson)

El cuerpo de Purson empezó a cambiar a un gran tigre esquelético que tenía una fina piel similar a la de un manto bijuu en su estómago se podía observar a las almas consumidas por el demonio que gritaban de agonía y sufrimiento.

-grr, ¡eres un maldito Purson!-gruño Roy de ira mirando a esas pobres almas sufriendo en lo que parecía ser el estómago del demonio.

-**¡hahahaha, no puedes ganarme mocoso!**-grito Purson.-** ¡será tu fin y luego iré por esas deliciosas almas que está a las afueras de este pueblo!**-

-¡sobre me mi cadáver!-grito Roy y salto rápidamente para esquivar la enorme garra de Purson.

-**¡Demon blaster!**-exclamo y de su espalda salieron disparadas una infinidad de pequeños orbes oscuros que se dirigieron a Roy.

-¡Mierda!-grito Roy y empezó a esquivarlos pero empezaban a abrumarlo.-"_con un demonio…son demasiados para mi velocidad…solo me queda eso…pero no es poder mío…sigh, una vez más tu maldita bendición me va a salvar…Ayumi_"-pensó Roy en la diosa de la muerte y su bendición.

-**time alter…**-dijo Roy.-** ¡doble Accel!**-termino y su mundo se volvió más lento dándole oportunidad de esquivar los últimos ataque de Purson.

Salto sobre varios edificios alejándose del gran demonio, se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y jadeaba de cansancio.-tsk…sabía que esto pasaría…al no tener el mismo origen como el padre de Shirou…me cansa demasiado este hechizo...además de que no lo he practicado mucho desde que Shirou me dio las notas de Kiritsugi-reflexiono Roy al imitar una de los hechizos de Emiya Kiritsugi, luego miro a Purson el cual no lo dejaba de ver pero tampoco indicaba que se movía o se preparaba para algo.

-… ¿Qué demonios estará…?-se empezó a preguntar cuando sintió una fuerte atracción gravitaría como la del Bansho Tenin de Pein.

-**¡Dark ends!**-rugió Purson y de su pecho se formó una esfera oscura que empezó a arrastrar todo hacia ella.- **¡hahahaha, es tu fin caballero de Shinigami, nada puede escapar de mí Dark ends, serás consumido junto con este pueblo!**-

(Con Wendy y los demás.)

Incluso si no estaban en el punto de mira de la técnica de Purson ellos igual sintieron la fuerza de atracción del **Dark ends** de Purson.

-¡maldición es muy fuerte!-gruño Gajeel.

-¡no voy a poder soportarlo más!-grito Totomaru.

-**¡ice make: Wall!**-grito Ur y creo una gruesa pared de hielo.

-**Tetsukōseki no kabe (muro de la roca de hierro)**-ahora toco a jura crear una serie de gruesas paredes de piedras delante de la pared de hielo de Ur para proteger a todos.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-exclamo Ren.

-es una especie de vórtice oscuro que absorbe todo.-le contesto Eve.

-¡Ur-sensei!-grito Lyon.- ¡tenemos que ayudarlo!-

-¡¿tú crees que no quiero hacer eso?!-le contesto.- ¡no podemos salir de estas paredes sin ser arrastrado por esa cosa, por mucho que desee no puedo ayudarlo!-grito con exasperación, quería ayudar al hombre que rescato a su hija pero no podía.

-¡Gildartz-san, podrías usar tu magia para desmontar esa cosa!-pregunto Jura a Gildartz.

-Puedo, pero estoy demasiado lejos de la técnica y cabe la posibilidad que no pueda desmontarla lo suficientemente rápido.-contesto.

-¡demonios, porque no podemos hacer nada!-grito de desesperación Erza.

-¡Tou-san ganara, el ganara, lo sé!-dijo con voz confiada Wendy orando por su padre.

-¡Hey, miren Roy-san está haciendo algo!-grito Hibiki y todos miraron a Roy quien tenía los ojos cerrados y las palmas juntas mientras resistía la atracción del **Dark ends** de Purson.

-¿Qué intenta hacer?-pregunto Aria quien casi no había hablado durante la lucha de Roy y Purson.

(Con Roy)

Roy estaba en una posición quieta tratando de resistir la atracción de Purson y de entrar en su modo Sennin.

-"_es mi única esperanza, ya no puedo usar a Totsuka porque no me he trasplantado el ojo de Shūsui, no puedo usar a Murasame porque llegue a mi límite de uso, solo me queda ver si realmente pude imitar el Trace On de Archer Emiya…pero para ello necesito más poder del que tengo"_-pensó concentrándose hasta que en sus mejillas se formaron bigotes como los de los tigres y su cabello se erizo.

-**Sennin modo**-abrió los ojos mostrando rasgados como los de un gato.

-ahora…ver si puedo hacer eso.-se dijo alejándose más de Purson y haciendo parecer que no era afectado por el Dark ends del demonio.

Extendió su mano derecha y se concentró.-_soy una sombra de lo que fui_-recito y un destello apareció en su mano derecha y se mostró un arco, extendió su mano izquierda y en ella se materializo una flecha multicolor.

Roy cargo la flecha y la apunto al Dark ends, la flecha empezó a brillar y justo antes de soltarla.- _con_ _mis manos manchadas de carmesí pecador_-dijo y disparo la flecha la cual impacto el orbe oscuro y provoco una explosión multicolor que envolvió a Purson y creo una fuerte onda de choque que golpeo los muros que protegían a los demás, no los rompió pero los fisuro a todos.

Roy miro a Purson con algunos rasguños y cargo hacia el.-_sin salvación ni redención_-recitó e invoco 2 espadas pero no cualquieras…sino demoniacas, la primera la reconocida espada que mato al dragón Fafnir por el legendario siegfried, Gram.

Y la segunda una espada negra occidental con mango plateado y un aura oscura, la espada demoniaca Dáinsleif que puede traducirse como el "legado de la muerte".

-¡ahhh!-grito Roy y arremetió contra Purson y cortó su cara con Dáinsleif asiéndolo gritar de dolor, luego rápidamente con Gram rebano su brazo izquierdo haciéndolo caer.

El peliblanco se alejó del demonio y jadeando tuvo que desaparecer a Dáinsleif y Gram.-fue…mucho más…agotador de lo que pensé.-

-**¡maldito perro de Shinigami!**-gruño Purson y empezó a tomar aire.- **¡Demon Poison!**-y expulso un torrente de veneno de su boca directo al peliblanco.

-¡fuck!-grito.-**Time alter: ¡Triple Accel!**-y su movió a una enorme velocidad pero fue alcanzado su mano izquierda haciéndolo gruñir de dolor.

Roy miro el camino donde siguió ese ataque y miro como se corroía los edificios y luego miro su mano…se volvió color morado enfermo y le dolía como una perra.

-**¡hahahaha! **–se reía maniáticamente Purson.-**no importa cuál sea el resultado de esta pelea, morirás por mi veneno, aun si no es tan poderoso como el del Eater dragón Samael, para un humano como tu es suficiente para matarte.**-

Roy se empezó a sentir mareado y miro como el color purpura enfermizo se empezaba a extender en su brazo.

Sin dudarlo, con su mano derecha creo un Raikiri y corto su brazo izquierdo justo por encima de su codo y su muñón sangrante fue detenido por un círculo mágico.

Todos incluso el demonio se quedaron sin habla por la acción de peliblanco, Roy miro a Purson con una fuerte determinación.

-¡no moriré tan fácilmente, aun si tuve que sacrificar mi brazo no me importa!-le grito y a una velocidad impresionante apareció frente al gigantesco demonio.- ¡si es para derrotarte, estoy dispuesto a destruir mi cuerpo por completo!-y golpeo con una monstruosa fuerza a Purson haciéndolo volar hasta el otro extremo del pueblo.

Roy aterrizo en un tejado y empezó a moldear su chakra en su única mano formando un remolino muy famoso de regreso en la dimensión Shinobi…solo que este empezaba a tornarse blanco y a formar 2 anillos a su alrededor haciendo parecer que era un átomo.

-**Hyoton: Rasengan**- y lo lanzo a Purson, el ataque era tan frio a su paso dejo una capa de hielo hasta que golpeo a Purson y la esfera exploto cubriendo al demonio y congelándolo en un gran bloque de hielo.

Sin parar a tomar aliento corrió directo al demonio y haciendo sellos con su única mano abrió la palma y toco el hielo luego salto y creo 3 clones los cuales se posicionaron en forma de un cuadrado alrededor de Purson.

-**Tsuki no Shi**-exclamo Roy y el junto a sus clones se envolvieron en un aura oscura que se elevó junto a ellos y formo una esfera negra que cayó sobre Purson creando una enorme explosión que sacudió y destruyo lo que quedaba del pueblo y también los muros que crearon jura y Ur.

(Con los demás.)

La onda de la explosión los alcanzo y mando a varios a volar unos metros atrás, los únicos que resistieron fueron Ur, Gildartz y Jura.

-¡Que poder!-exclamo Lyon tirado en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué tan fuerte es ese tipo?!-grito Gajeel.

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo, pero los pensamientos de 2 mujeres específicas eran diferentes.

-"_¿era tan fuerte?_"-pensó Ur y recordó aquella vez que lo salvo del Deliora.

-"_ese es el poder de Roy-Nii_"-pensó asombrada Erza, desde ese día que lo rescato junto con los demás de la torre del paraíso, siempre vio a Roy como su figura a superar y su héroe personal.

Wendy miraba a su padre luchar arriesgando a su vida, por ella y esta gente, sentía su pecho latir muy fuerte, no sabía porque sentía eso.

Eso tenía una explicación que Roy sabia, una vez Grandinee le conto eso para después el contárselo a Wendy cuando fuera mayor, los Dragón Slayer son también aquellos que aman sobre toda las cosas y aprecian a su pareja hasta la muerte, pero habían 2 caminos, el de harem o de único amor, el harem siempre era el camino de un macho dragón Slayer, el único amor eran las hembras Dragón Slayer y que ellas se enamoran de hombres fuertes…por alguna razón Roy sintió un escalofrió en su espalda cuando dijo eso.

(De regreso con Roy)

Roy cayo de rodilla y respiraba pesadamente…esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para matarlo pero de entre el humo salió la mano gigante de Purson y lo golpeo contra el suelo.

-Gahh-grito de dolor Roy.- ¡puah!-escupió sangre Roy.-"_diría gracias a Kami por el cuerpo reforzado del Sennin modo pero es hermana de Ayumi…así que no le rezare más a ella ni a ningún dios._"-gruño mentalmente.

El gran brazo de Purson se desintegro y Purson regreso a su forma anterior pero faltaba su brazo derecho.

-**…tal…como esperaba…del hijo de una diosa.**-dijo Purson y Roy quien se reincorporaba escucho lo que dijo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?-le grito.

-**hahaha, no me digas que no sabes tú verdadero origen**-se burló Purson.

-…no puede ser….mis padres son humanos normales…al menos mi padre…mi madre biológica jamás la conocí…-murmuro para sí mismo en shock, era cierto que era hijo de una diosa.

-**oh, veo que siguen haciendo eso después de todos estos años…**-dijo intentando de romper la voluntad de Roy.

-¡¿hacer que?!-grito agarrándose el muñón que era su brazo izquierdo.

-**los dioses tanto de la mitología sintoísta y griega tienen la costumbre de engendrar hijos con mortales, esos hijos siempre son grandes figuras y legendarios personajes de la historia y entre esos dioses hay diosas que permanecen vírgenes…**-explico Purson.-**hay es donde se pone divertido…tu eres un Semi-dios un tanto peculiar.**-dijo con una sonrisa petulante.-**realmente no puedo creer que Shinigami no te dijo quién es tu madre. **–

-¡dime de una puta vez, quién demonios es mi madre!-le grito y empezó a expulsar un aura plateada alrededor de su cuerpo y su cabello empezó a tornarse rojizo.

-**hahaha, ¡lo sabía, eres hijo de la cazadora de la luna!**-le grito a Roy quien se quedó congelado.

-…hijo de la cazadora…de la luna-susurro y recordó el día del funeral de su familia…a una mujer pelirroja con ojos verdes como anteriormente él los tenia.-soy… ¿el hijo de Artemis la diosa virgen?-se preguntó y recordó también ese maldito que mato a su familia gritar "venganza contra la cazadora de la luna".

Entonces su mente empezó a reunir las piezas rotas del rompecabezas…su poder siempre era mayor las noches de luna, los animales no lo atacaban, el bosque siempre fue como un segundo hogar para él.

-una diosa… ¡una maldita diosa es mi madre!-grito y expulso más poder que antes.- ¡toda mi maldita desgracia fue causado por los putos dioses y ahora me dices que comparto sangre con esos arrogantes seres superiores!-grito.

-**no sé qué demonios te hicieron para mostrar tanta ira hacia ellos, pero si, compartes sangre con los dioses griegos, quizás es por eso que me puedes herir, y también porque puedes usar esos poderes que puedo sentir no son tuyos**-dijo.

-¡cállate!-le grito.- ¡cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-dijo una y otra vez, estaba confundido enojado, furioso no sabía que pensar, que hacer, Purson había logrado su cometido y sin previo aviso se abalanzo contra Roy y usando su mano izquierda perforo el pecho de Roy.

El peliblanco que ahora tenía rayos rojos en su cabello quedo en shock y miro a Purson, escupió sangre a grandes cantidades.

-¡bastardo!-gruño y formo un Raikiri con su única mano y corto el brazo de Purson.

El demonio no quería dejar de pelear y uso sus colmillos para morder en el hombro derecho a Roy.

-¡Argh!-grito de dolor.- ¡maldito!-gruño y empezó a golpear a Purson en la cara para obligarlo a soltarlo.- ¡suéltame peluche demoniaco de mierda!-pero Purson lo mordía más fuerte.

Roy siguió golpeándolo hasta que lo soltó viendo que Purson estaba aturdido de tanto golpes empezó a formar un Rasengan que empezó a cambiar se parecía al Hyoton: Rasengan pero tenía unas hélices y parecía un Fuma Shuriken.

-¡Purson, has cometidos tantos pecados contra los humanos que una vez prometiste proteger!-grito y se abalanzo contra Purson.- ¡ahora muere, toma este regalo de parte de mi Hijo Naruto!-exclamo.

-¡**Futon: RasenShuriken**!-y golpeo a Purson con el ataque y salió disparado el demonio, el RasenShuriken exploto en una cúpula de viento giratoria que era casi la mitad del tamaño del pueblo.

Cuando finalmente la esfera desapareció había un gran cráter con un Purson lleno de cortes e inmóvil.

Roy se acercó lentamente al demonio y se sorprendió que todavía siguiera con vida.

-no…cabe duda…de porque…eres uno de los…más fuertes demonios del inframundo.-dijo el peliblanco.-…pero.-creo una espada usando el Trace On de Shirou.-aquí termina todo.-y procedió a terminar con Purson pero antes de hacerlo.

-solo una cosa Purson.-

-**¿Qué?**-dijo con dolor y sin poder moverse.

-es…cierto lo que me dijiste.-

-**el ser el hijo de Artemis…si es cierto…tienes el mismo tipo de aura de poder que ella**-contesto.-**pero el tuyo esta corrupto por una oscuridad muy perversa que me recuerda mucho al que tenía lucifer-sama**-

-oh…eso es por Angra Mainyu…y que quieres decir con "tenia"-

-**lucifer-sama murió en la Gran guerra**…-dijo.-**así que el dios de todos los males del mundo te maldijo…jeje, eres un humano muy peculiar, no solo eres hijo de Artemis la diosa virgen sino trabajas o trabajabas para la Shinigami y también fuiste maldecido por angra Mainyu**-dijo con diversión.-**Tal parece que el Destino te tiene guardado algo muy grande en el futuro…o simplemente te odia.**-

-me inclino más por lo último.-y preparo su katana.-adiós Purson… nos veremos en el infierno en unos años…después de todo…ya me he ganado un lugar allí-dijo y giro su katana.

-_**si…te estaré esperando…hijo de la cazadora**_-fue el último pensamiento de Purson antes de morir y dejar el plano existencial de vida de las dimensiones.

Roy miro como se desintegraba el cuerpo de Purson y soltó su katana cuando el mismo golpeo el suelo se rompió y desapareció.

Pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio, miro al fuego negro que creo antes y con sus últimas fuerzas desapareció el Amateratsu.

Sin fuerzas empezó a caer de frente pero fue detenido por un par de mano, Roy miro las misma y noto que tenían un aura blanca, volteo y vio a unas personas casi transparentes…y se dio cuenta, lo espíritus que Purson devoro…habían sido liberados.

-gracias…-susurro uno de ellos, mientras lo recostaban en el suelo suevamente, vio como era rodeado por los espíritus y como una niña se acercaba a él.

-Arigato… Onii-chan al fin podemos descansar en paz…pero Onii-chan quedo muy lastimado.-dijo mirando tristemente como el cuerpo de Roy estaba roto.

-he he…no te preocupes pequeña.-trato de sonreír a la niñita…entonces vio que tenía una rosa azul en su mano.

-es un regalo de nosotros para ti Onii-chan, queremos que nuestro salvador sea feliz…y que no guardes rencor a tu madre…no es bueno odiar a nuestro padres.-dijo haciendo un mohín de enojo que Roy no pudo resistir y rio.

-ok…pequeña…no odiare, pero tampoco perdonare…cuando llegue el momento…tomare mi decisión.-contesto y al parecer la respuesta convenció a la niña y coló la flor donde era su brazo izquierdo y miro como la flor empezó a brillar y formo un nuevo brazo en donde perdió el suyo, pero tenía un complejo tatuaje que tenía una inscripción en lenguaje antiguo que Roy por alguna razón pudo entender…decía "_la vida no solo es sufrimiento, hay amor, felicidad, alegría y diversión…no te des por vencido al encontrar solo tristeza…sigue adelante y demuestra que cualquier persona…puede ser feliz en este mundo._"

También noto que en dorsal de su mano izquierda está un símbolo… el símbolo arcano de la espada.

Después de eso vio que la niña desaparecía y se despedía de él…sin más fuerza…se desmayó.

(Unos momentos antes)

Desde la afueras de la ciudad pudieron observar la gran cúpula de viento y sentir el impresionante poder de la misma.

Una vez que calmo desde el **Archive **de Hibiki vieron a Purson y Roy por alguna razón desde hace un rato no podían escuchar la conversación de ambos y vieron como Roy termino con el demonio cortándolo con una katana.

-¿r-realmente lo hizo?-susurro Solomon incrédulo mirando la muerte del demonio.

-¡s-sí, lo hizo!-

-¡GANO!-gritaron los pobladores de Crimsone felices por ello, algunos lloraron otros reían, otros incrédulos sobre lo que paso, pero aliviados de que ese demonio no los volvería a molestar…claro, el daño en su pueblo iba a ser una molestia pero si ese fue el precio por matar a Purson…no se molestaron mucho.

Pero no todos eran felices, había tres personas en específico que cuando el muro de llamas negras desapareció salieron corriendo en busca del peliblanco.

Rápidamente los demás las siguieron y mientras corrían al lugar donde Roy se encontraban veían los restos de la ciudad y el resultado de la lucha entre ambos.

Cuando llegaron por fin con Roy lo encontraron en el suelo inmóvil con un agujero enorme en el centro de su pecho lleno de cortes y algunas quemaduras pero lo extraño era que su brazo izquierdo que había cortado antes…lo tenía de nuevo pero con algunos tatuajes e inscripciones.

-¡Tou-san!-grito Wendy y se acercó rápidamente para curar a su padre, lo hacía pero desangraba muy rápido.- ¡no, no puedo detener la hemorragia!-grito desesperada.

-¡déjamelo a mí!-dijo Ur y usando su Ice-make congelo varias de sus heridas y detuvo su hemorragia.

-¡llevémoslo a un hospital!-grito Erza y con la ayuda de Gildartz y Jura sostuvieron a Roy mientras Wendy lo curaba y se lo llevaron al pueblo vecino donde lo pudieran revisar.

* * *

**y listo, bueno gente espero que les haya gustado porque a mi si, bueno ahora que aprovecho estas vacaciones cortas que tengo vere si actualizo espiritu roto y sharingan no tsukaima sin olvidarme de Daiyojin: narusona, la cual casi tengo terminada, como siempre gracias por mirar mis historias y saben favoritos si les gusto, comentarios si nos les agrado o por sugerencias, por mi parte es todo y nos vemos en la proxima, hasta luego bye.**


End file.
